Build Me Up, Bunny
by Kristenschaalisahorse
Summary: What started as a new game ended in a unexpected result. Because I'm so un-original. Older Louigan.
1. The Game

"Louise?" he whispered, sounding a bit nervous.

"Relax. It's alright." she assured him. Logan got a bit more nervous at how sweetly this sounded; what else was she gonna do? He was already half naked and handcuffed to the bed.

"Just relax, Logan. Leave it all to me."

On top of everything else, he was blindfolded. In dating Louise for the past year and a half, she'd never gone as far as blindfolding and handcuffing him to the bed; the craziest thing they'd done was streak at the park after dark.

He felt the bed shift, and a moment later, there was a hand on his leg.

"Louise?"

A finger on his lips. "Ssh, Logan."

He shushed. The finger went away.

The hand moved up his leg a bit, slowly. She was such a tease. He wanted to let her know he was enjoying it, but didn't want to be shushed again. His heartbeat got a little faster and he felt himself getting aroused at the scenario.

"Oh, what's this, Logan?" she asked in a low voice, as the hand grabbed his member. The hand began to slowly stroke him.

"Louise-"

As suddenly as it started, it stopped. "Do you want me to just leave you like this?"

"No." he squeaked.

"Then shut it." more sternly.

He swallowed and bit his tongue; he didn't want to be left here, and knowing Louise, she'd do it. She's pretty true to her word.

The hand stroked him again and he was relieved.

"Yeah, you like it, huh Logan?" she teased, but he didn't answer. It was probably a test to see if he'd talk. He didn't dare. Her hand went a bit faster, and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. He imagined her now, with a grin on her face and the bunny ears in place. Exactly how he'd fallen for her. The thought made him feel closer now. She'd always satisfied him, and he always returned the favor.

Again to his dissappointment, it stopped, but suddenly the blindfold was off his eyes. He blinked a few times and found himself to be correct; she was grinning mischeviously and still had the imfamous ears on. But as an added, she was wearing just her bra.

"Hi there Logan." with that little smirk, "you've cooperated enough and now you get to watch."

She put a leg over him and climbed on top of him, placing him inside of her. He nearly lost it there, but she lightly slapped his cheek, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to make him listen.

"You can watch, but can't come until I say so. If you do, I wont have sex with you for a month. Get it?"

He nodded; speaking at this point would be impossible.

"Good." she said. _That smirk._

She began to grind her hips, grinning naughtily. Cowgirl, her favorite. He was doomed; this is what always got them off the best.

"Logan, Logan, Logan..." she called, much like she'd done when she had followed him to school in hoped of getting her ears back. "You're not gonna do it, are you?"

He shook his head no.

"Good, " she said, "because you know the rules: ladies first."

He swallowed again; how long was she gonna keep this up? Well the good news was, he could tell she was close. She leaned closer to him and went a bit faster. Her breasts bounced in his face, and he was realizing now how hard it was to be in cuffs and not be able to touch her. Or talk, for that matter. He then focused his attention to the ears, which were rhythmically bouncing as well. Strangely, it distracted him enough to delay his release a bit.

Meanwhile, she moaned and rode him a bit faster, just about there. He felt as though he was right about there, too, and it occured to him that maybe if they came together, she would go back on her compromise. But he dare not to find out.

A few seconds later, she finally went over, and moaned as her release rocked her. Logan closed his eyes and tried to hold it; he'd made it this far, just a little bit more...

When she finished, she let out a sigh. Logan relaxed a bit, but now really needed to come.

"Alright, now it's your turn." she said, grinning, and he nodded. She rocked her hips again, faster this time, and it didn't take him long.

"Come on, Logan, I know you want to." she teased, and he groaned. He didn't last long after this.

"Yeah, come for me, Logan!" she said triumphantly, as his face scrunched up for release. He moaned and his mind went blank as he had his release. His much needed release.

"Oh God." he mumbled, coming down from it.

"How was it?" she asked, grinning, and climbed off him.

"Great." he said, when he could answer.

"Good," Louise said with that mischevious grin again, "because it's time for round 2."


	2. The News

_4-5 weeks after the first one_

It was an awkward-silence type of car ride to the doctor's office. They were trying not to panic yet, because the test could be wrong. Almost halfway there, Louise decided to make small talk. No, that was wrong; she began making accusations.

"This is all your fault." she muttered. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was looking down at her lap, where the test was laying. Even her bunny ears seemed to droop.

"_My _fault?", Logan asked shocked. "Remember, Lulu,_ you're_ the one who handcuffed me to the bed and had your way with me."

"I was trying to spice things up!" she said, glancing at Logan. He felt her glare but kept his eyes on the road.

"And don't call me Lulu!" she added as an after thought.

"I'm just saying." he said, calmly.

"Oh yeah? Well, _you_ shoulda worn a condom." she spat, and seemed to want to let it go. She turned and looked out the window.

"You shoulda taken your pill."

Louise looked back at him, the fire still in her eyes.

"I _woulda_ if you didn't take and hide them!"

"I didn't hide them, I misplaced them. Same difference."

"Is not."

"Is too."

Louise sighed and turned back to the window. Neither of them spoke, either thinking of what to say or not to say.

"Well, at least if it is positive, we'll both be out of high school now." he said, hoping for a smile. Instead she rolled her eyes.

"Finally."

"Come on Lulu, it might be negative. I'm just trying to make the best of this."

"We might be parents, Logan. It's just weird."

"But we might not be! And if not, I'll buy us a fish and we'll be pet-parents instead."

She sighed again. "We can barely pay the rent, though. I just don't know how we'd afford a baby."

"Maybe we could live with your parents." he half-heartedly suggested. Louise glanced at Logan again.

"Do you know what my mom would do to the baby? She'd spoil it rotten and we'd have absolutely no say in it."

"Can't be that bad."

"Logan, you know my mom."

Now he sighed. "Alright, Lulu don't worry. We'll figure this out."

"I hope so." she said.

"Well, I believe you are pregnant." the doctor said half an hour later, when they were all crowded around in a tiny office with a sterile, hospital smell.

"Positive?" Louise asked.

"Absolutely." the doctor said, rather cheerfully. "That's the heart right there," he said, pointing to a blob on the screen. "I can get you guys a picture."

Ignoring the doctor, Louise turned to Logan, who was gaping. She was about ready to gut punch him.

"Told you." she muttered, and he just shrugged.

"Are you two married?" the doctor asked, trying to make small talk.

"No." Louise mumbled.

"Ah, well you're about to embark on an exciting adventure together. Congrats." he said, and handed them a blurry picture of what was their future child.

The car ride home was completely silent this time.


	3. The Announcement

They didn't go right back to their apartment, but right to the library for some books. The doctor had written some titles for them to start reading. Logan had suddenly realized how important it was. Louise was still bitter, but went along with him, as if she had a choice.

He went right to the parenting books, and began looking for the titles. Louise stood next to him, her arms still crossed across her chest, the ears still droopy.

"Come on, Lulu, it's not so bad." he said, as he selected a book from the shelf: _What To Expect, _the famous one.

"Logan. We're pregnant. It is too, bad!"

"Is not."

"Stop it, be serious." she said, glancing up at him, and he saw how worried she looked about all this. He really couldn't blame her.

"But I am being serious. I'm getting the baby books." he said, and selected another.

"Ssh, not so loud!" she said.

"Well we can't quite keep it quiet forever. You'll start to show eventually, and-"

"Zip it, Berrybush." she said, unamused. He knew when she called his last name, she was serious and he neede to shut it. So he did, and got yet another book.

"How are we gonna tell our parents?" she asked.

"You mean, how are you gonna tell your parents. I don't speak to mine, as much." he reminded her. They had moved across town around the time Logan and Louise moved into their apartment.

"Oh my God, my mom is gonna freak."

"Freak good or bad?" Logan asked, already knowing.

"Bad. You know that. She'll call every day -every hour!- to see how we are."

She had a far-away look in her eyes, thinking of what her mom would do. Meanwhile, Logan had opened _What To Expect _and was reading a page, only half-listening to her.

"Hey Lulu, it says we'll be probably be able to know what it is by the third month!" he exclaimed, amused.

"Logan."

He looked up. "Oh, yeah?"

"We need to tell my parents right after this."

"Oh, okay. I'll drive by there when we're done here."

Louise practically fell into his arms, causing him to nearly drop all the books. He put his arms around her and hugged her close. She wasn't crying, it was all just hitting her. Louise didn't cry.

"Hey, it's okay, Lulu." he said comfortingly. "We'll get through this."

"I'm sorry for all this, Logan." she said sweetly.

"No need. It's half my fault, too."

He hugged her a moment longer and she pulled away, hopefully feeling a bit better. He picked one more book off the shelf and motioned for her to follow him to the check-out.

They got awkward looks from the librarian, but ignored them. If Louise was feeling better, Logan thought she probably woulda said something, but it didn't work that way. Instead they checked out in silence and walked with equal silence back to the car. Louise held the books on her lap as he drove them to her parents house.

"How are we gonna tell em?" she finally spoke, as he parked out front. He glanced at her, now looking worried himself.

"We just gotta tell em what happened."

"Keep the details out." she said, with a small smile.

"The first time you smile all day and it's about that?" he asked, now smiling a bit himself.

"Yeah, well...lets get this over with." she said, unbuckling her seatbelt and putting the books on the floor by her feet.

"Alrighty." he agreed, unbuckling his and following her. They walked up to the front door and she grabbed his hand.

"I'm scared." she whispered.

"Dont be, we got this." he whispered back.

With her free hand, she knocked on the door. They waited a couple moments, and Linda opened the door. She hadn't changed much.

"Louise! Logan!" she exclaimed, pulling them both into a hug. "How are you guys?"

_Pregnant_ they both thought at the same time.

"Oh, we're good mom." Louise answered. "But-"

"What, whats a matter? Bobby! Your daughter and Logan are here, get up!" she called. "And you two, come in, come on."

She turned and began walking up the stairs, and the two of them followed. The old baby pictures still hung on the wall, and the pictures of Grandma Gloria and Grandpa Al were there two, but unfortunately the two of them had passed.

Bob was standing at the top of the stairs in his robe and a cup of coffee in hand.

"Well hey, you two." he said, and yawned.

"Hey, dad. Listen, we need to tell you guys something." Louise said.

"Ooh, big news! Alriiight!" Linda cheered.

"Yeah, uhm..."

"So what is it?" Bob asked.

"_Well_..." Logan stretched the word unnessarily.

"Mom, Dad...I'm pregnant." Louise said, quietly. There was silence for almost a minute, until Linda broke it.

"Aw, my baby's having a baby! Alriiiight, we're gonna be grandparents, Bobby!" Linda cheered.

"You're...you're pregnant?" Bob asked.

"Yeah...it just kinda happened." Louise said, her hands in her lap.

"We got confirmation this morning. from the doctor." Logan told them.

"The we got books from the library." Louise added.

"D'aw, you guys are getting prepared already! Well, if there is anything you need at all, don't hesitate to call. Oh, this is so exciting!" Linda was going a mile a minute and Louise gave Logan a side glance and an "_I told you so_" look. He gave her a small smile back.

When they left a little while later, Linda was still all excited and talkative about the baby, and Bob was still left in a mild shock.

"See, wasn't that bad, Lulu." he said, smiling.

"Yeah. It's not bad until my mom starts calling us. You'll see." she said, and smiled back.


	4. Baby Books

**Ch 4**

The phone rang again, and they both groaned.

"Your turn." Louise said.

"She's your mother." Logan said. They had both started reading the books. The phone had already rung twice today, and both times it had been Linda, asking them this and telling them that. She coulda told them everything and they wouldn't of needed the baby books.

Louise was closer to the phone and answered, but this time it wasn't Linda.

"Uhh...hi Louise. Congrats on the baby." it was Tina.

"Tina, hi. Mom told you, I guess?" Louise asked.

"She's called both Gene and I and told us. She's probably told Ginger too." Tina said.

"Knowing her, she has."

"So how are you guys doing?"

"Fine. We both have our noses buried in books at the moment." Louise said, and glanced at Logan again. He was still in _What To Expect. _He would probably read it cover to cover.

"Cool. Well congrats again. Talk to you soon."

"Bye, Tina."

Louise hung up after Tina, and put the phone down. "Mom has told Tina and Gene, and probably her friend."

"Sure we should let everyone know? The book says you shouldn't say anything until after the 12th week in case of...things." Logan said.

"Things?"

"Miscarrages."

"Oh."

They hadn't thougth of that- nor wanted to. They had been thinking positive about it the past few days since finding out. Linda had already said she'd give them the old baby clothes and supplies. Which was good, since money was a bit tight.

"What are we gonna name it?" Logan asked then.

"It doesn't even have fingers yet and you want to name it?"

"You need to prepare, Lulu."

Louise rolled her eyes and Logan smiled.

"You're not gonna be one of those super-overprotective dads, are ya?" Louise asked.

"Probably."

"You gotta let it make it's own decisions, though."

"We'll see." he said, going back to the book.

The phone rang yet again, and they both groaned again. It had really been going off the hook.

"Your turn now." Louise said.

"Fine." Logan groaned, putting the book down. "Hello?"

After a moment he looked at Louise. _It's your mom,_ he mouthed.

"Yes, she's keeping hydrated. No, she's not that sleepy. Uhm, she ate about half an hour ago, we- mhm, here she is. Okay Linda, thanks."

Logan handed her the phone.

"Hi, mom."

"Oh, Louise! I've just found my pre-natal yoga tape! I'll stop by tomorrow with some stuff. How are you doing, baby?"

"I'm okay, mom. Relax, it's only been a few days."

"Are you taking care of yourself?" Linda sounded a bit worried now.

"Yes, mom. And Logan has been helping."

"Oh good. Hey listen, your father suggested he work here in the restraunt for a while, we can pay him a bit extra." Linda told her. She looked at Logan, who was watching her now.

"Uhm, he'd probably like that. I'll ask him in a minute. Tell him thanks."

"Oh, of course, baby. Call anytime if you guys need anything."

"Yeah, sure we will. Love you."

"Love you too. Byeee!" and she hung up. Louise hung up then.

"Since when do you say 'love you'?" was Logan's first question.

"That's not important. Listen, my dad said you should work in the restraunt a bit. They'd pay you a bit extra."

Logan's eyes lit up a bit. "Sure. So I guess since he's asking me to work for him, he's not that mad I knocked you up?"

She rolled her eyes. "That's hardly how it happened. But yes, I don't think he's mad. My mom is estatic, and dad is probably starting to feel the same way."

"Well, good. I mean, we're gonna be sort of young parents, but I bet we'll do fine." Logan said.

"I'm sure. With help from them, we'll do fine."

"I love you, Lulu."

She stopped a moment and looked at him, really looked at him. The guy who had taken her bunny ears and whom she'd almost gotten revenge on. He was really a sweet guy.

"I love you, too."


	5. Ice Cream and Infomercials

"Logan?" Louise whispered in the dark. He didn't move.

"Logan." a bit louder this time. He moved in his sleep now.

"Logan!"

A groan from him. "What is it, Lulu?"

"Do we have any ice cream or pickles?"

A pause. "It's 3:30 in the morning."

"I know. But I want ice cream and pickles."

"You're joking." he said, a bit more awake now.

"Do I joke? It must be the cravings starting."

"But that sounds gross."

"Tell that to the baby."

Logan groaned and rolled over to face her in their small bed. Louise was sitting up in bed.

"So do we?" she asked.

"I dunno, go check."

"Come with me." she said.

"Why?"

"Just come on." she said, swinging her legs out of bed. He groaned, but pulled the blanket off himself and went with her instead of arguing. She led him into the small kitchen and opened the fridge. Logan, now behind her, blinked from the fridge light. It seemed really brighter than usual, probably because of the early morning hour.

"Pickles." she said, grabbing the jar. She opened the freezer, but there was no light or ice cream to be found.

"Please?" she asked a few minutes later at the table, where she was munching on the second pickle.

"No." he said again, and yawned.

"Pleeease?"

"Lulu, it's 3:45 in the morning. No place will be open. You'll just have to eat your pickles."

"Come on, Logan, I'm having a baby. The least you could do was buy ice cream."

"I will tomorrow. When it's light out and everywhere will be open."

"Logan, I want ice cream." she whined, a bit more persistant now.

"Louise-"

"I threatened to cut your ears off before, Logan, I can do it again." she said, putting her half-eaten pickle down.

"Take it easy, Lou. I promise, I'll buy ice cream tomorrow." Logan said.

"Tomorrow won't work, Logan! I want ice cream now!"

"Where am I gonna go for ice cream at 3:45 in the morning?" he felt like raising his voice, but was too tired to.

"There's a 24-hour mini mart down the street." she said, happily.

"Louise."

"Come on!"

He groaned. "If I do, can I go back to bed after?"

"Yes." she said, picking her pickle up again.

"Alright." he said, and grabbed his keys. "I'll be back- wait, what kind did you want?"

"Mint and chip would be nice."

"Fine. I'll be back in a bit."

"Thanks."

Logan got back in about half hour later, shivering, with the gallon of ice cream. He went into the living room to find Louise sitting on the couch watching infomercials, where currently, an old lady was trying to sell her a stupid blanket with sleeves thing. He snorted.

Louise turned to him, and he saw she was holding the jar of peanut butter and some chips. Logan stopped right there in the hallway. She shrugged.

"Another craving came up. But thanks for the ice cream."


	6. Supplies

A few days after the ice cream scenario, and Linda had come with some baby supplies. Two bags (plus more at home) of baby supplies.

"Here's your baby book, Louise." Linda said, taking it from the top of one of the bags. It was a pink book with "Baby Memories" written across the front page. She opened it to the first page, and there was a picture of Linda standing and holding the stick. It was positive, the first sign of Louise.

"That's a good idea." Logan commented. "We-"

"No." Louise said, cutting him off. "Sick!"

"Your father didn't like the idea either. But you gotta remember memories like that." Linda said. She flipped the page and there was a young Tina and a younger Gene, both smiling and clad in white shirts which had "I'm The Bigger Sibling" written on the front.

"That's a good idea." Louise commented.

"They loved those shirts. I just dont know where they went now." Linda said, sounding a bit sad. She flipped the page, and this was a page to write on.

Mom's special cravings (a few lines to write them), Baby's first kick (another few lines), Mom's feelings, Dad's feelings (a few lines for both), Thoughts about baby's name, Hopes and Dreams for Baby, etc.

"I craved pickles and ice cream with you." Linda said, pointing to the few lines about special cravings.

"Oh my God, the other night she craved that." Logan said. "I went out for ice cream at 3:45 in the morning."

"Bob had to run out a couple times for me, too." Linda said, laughing and reminicing. "Tina and Gene liked it because I sometimes had ice cream for breakfast, and let them, too."

"What did dad think of that?" Louise asked.

"He did it, too. Thanks to you, we sometimes had 'Family Ice Cream For Breakfast' mornings."

"I bet we'll have that _plenty_ of times." Logan muttered. He was still a bit bitter that he had to run out for it and she didn't even have the ice cream right away.

Ignoring Logan, Louise flipped to the next page in the book: _Baby's Arrival_

"Aw, sick!" she commented, handing the book back to Linda.

"It was a beautiful day." she said, remininsing. "There wasn't a cloud in the sky. And you came quick, a piece of cake." She pointed to the hospital bracelet, which still looked in good shape. _Baby Belcher- 2:15 pm. Mother- Linda Belcher _

"I haven't even thought about the birth yet." Louise said, looking at Logan.

"Well, you still need to get over the initial shock of being pregnant, baby." Linda told her. "Plus, you're only 8 weeks, so you still have time, heh heh. Oh but look, here's a picture of Tina and Gene meeting you!"

It was a rather cute picture; Bob was holding Gene up next to the bed and Tina was leaning over Linda, the two of them looking at tiny, newborn Louise. She had a pink hospital cap on, the beginning of the pink hat phase.

"Aw, little baby Lulu." Logan said, grinning. Louise woulda popped him if Linda wasn't there.

Linda sighed and closed the book. "I brought tons of clothes and things you'll need. Among them is my prenatal yoga tape and the book we used with all three of you, _What To Expect_, so-"

"Already almost done with it." Logan stated proudly.

"It's just been a week since we got it, though."

"Like I said, you gotta be prepared."

"Aw, you two." Linda commented, happily. "Oh and before I forget, Bob said you can start at the restraunt whenever you want, Logan."

Logan and Louise looked at each other. "I can practically anytime."

"Tomorrow?" It would be monday tomorrow.

"Sure. As long as Lulu here doesn't want ice cream in the middle of the night again." Logan said.

"Alriiight. Stop by around 8 tomorrow. I'll let Bobby know."

"Thanks."

They all stood and avoided tripping over the bags of things.

"Alright then, keep in touch." Linda said, and pulled them both into a hug. "Mm, so proud of you guys. This is a big responsibility, but you seem to be doing fine."

"Yeah...well thanks for all the stuff, mom. Scuse me now, though, I don't feel so good." Louise said, pushing away from the hug. She ran down the hall and they heard the bathroom door slam.

"Uh-oh, the morning sickness. Aw. Watch out for that, Logan." Linda said, letting go of him, and walking to the door.

"Thanks again." he said, opening the door for her.

"Anytime." Linda said, walking out the door. Logan closed it behind her, and briefly wondered what it would be like to work in the restraunt. It would be nice to have a job, even if it was at his girlfriend's dad's burger joint. The last time he was there, it was full of bikers. No wait, that was the last time he and his parents were there. The last time he'd been there, they were telling Bob and Linda of their relationship, and plans to move in together.

He spaced out another few minutes, and then it occured to him he should check on Louise. He went down the hall to the closed door and knocked.

"You alright, Lulu?" he asked at the door.

"Did you read how long this is supposed to last?" she called, sounding rather sick.

"Depends on the woman. Some have it one trimester, some have it the whole time."

He heard her groan.

"It's alright, you probably wont have it _that_ long." he tried to assure her.

"I hope so. Maybe we shoulda asked my mom how long hers was."

"Want me to call her?"

"No. She'd probably come right back and talk to us all day about it. Next time we call her, we'll just casually bring it up." Louise said. She actually sounded a bit better.

"Alright. Is it passing?"

"For now."

"Good." he said, with a small smile.

"Yeah, because that ice cream is sounding really good now."

Logan sighed and shook his head.


	7. Plot Twist

A few weeks later, and Logan was comfortable in working in the restraunt. He worked a few hours Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, and during the rest of the week, he and Louise struggled with the morning sickness. She was now 10 weeks, and it was tampering off, luckily for them.

This particular morning, a Wednesday, Louise now showing a bit, stopped by the restraunt.

"Oh, hey, Lulu. Are you alright?" Logan asked. He was wiping the counter down.

"Well, I have an appointment for the third month mark and I was wondering if you were coming." she asked.

"Oh, I forgot. For that, they'll probably let me off early." he said.

"Should we find out what it is if we can?"

"Well, do you want to?"

She thought about it a moment. He finished wiping the counter and shifted some of the ketchup bottles. He personally wanted to know, but he figured it was probably her decision.

"I guess it depends." she said.

"Alright." he agreed and smiled at her. She sat on one of the stools and smiled back at him.

"Okay, I'm gonna go talk to your parents." he said, shifting the ketchup bottle once again.

"Sure." she agreed. He opened the door between the kitchen and found Bob grilling at the counter.

"Can I get off a little early today?" he asked, not trying to sugarcoat it.

"What's goin on?" Bob asked, not taking his eyes off the grill.

"Louise has an appointment and I wanted to tag along."

"Ah. Well, I must say I'm proud of you for taking the responsibility of this whole thing, Logan. Louise seems to really love you, and you seem like a really nice guy."

He had not expected this. "Wow, thanks Mr. Belcher."

"Really, though. You're a good kid. And so yes, go ahead and go with her." Bob said, smiling.

"Thanks, sir."

"You're welcome." Bob flipped the burger he'd been grilling.

Logan walked away smiling. Bob watched him go, smiling too.

"It's all good. You ready?" Logan asked, grabbing his keys.

"Yeah." Louise said, smiling at him, and slowly getting off. Logan went around the counter and helped her off the stool. Linda came in the restraunt just then, tying her apron round her back.

"Hi, you two. Where ya headed?"

"Doctor's appointment." Louise answered.

"Alriiight! Let us know how it goes." she replied, smiling.

"Will do." Logan answered. He led Louise out the door and onto the sidewalk, where it was a beautiful day out.

"Oh, you guys are back. How's everything going?" the doctor who had affirmed the pregnancy was now their doctor again.

"Morning sickness sucks and the cravings are weird." Louise answered.

"Had to go out and get ice cream at 3:45 twice now." Logan added.

The doctor laughed. "All normal. So today we're just gonna do an exam and make sure everything is good."

"Can we know what the baby is?" Logan asked.

"If the baby is in the proper position, yes." the doctor answered. He grabbed the bottle of gel and put some on her belly.

"It's cold." Louise muttered.

"Sorry, it has to be for this to work." the doctor said, shrugging a bit.

Logan grabbed her hand and held it as the exam began.

"There's the heartbeat." the doctor said, pointing. "Looks-"

He paused in the middle of the sentence and got quiet.

"What's wrong?" Louise asked immidiately.

"Well...it looks like you're having twins." the doctor said.


	8. Reactions

"What just fricken happened? No way. No freaking way!" Louise yelled, grabbing at her bunny ears. Logan had said nothing.

"I can't believe this. Logan, how did this happen?"

He was just slowly shaking his head.

"We're not having twins. I know we're not. The doctor is wrong."

"But we are." he said, dazedely. "He's not." He shook his head.

They were sitting in the car, still parked in the parking lot. The blurry photo of their twins was sitting on the dashboard. It was unbelievable.

"Logan, how did this happen?" she asked, disbelieving.

"I glanced over the 'having multiples' section but didn't think it'd really happen." he muttered. "Lulu...I-I..."

"We're having twins, Logan. I don't know what else to say besides that."

He picked up the picture and stared at it again. The two little blobs, labeled "A" and "B" by the doctor. Two babies, each in their own sacs. It was too early to see what the twins were, but they needed to get over the shock before they thought of naming them, anyway.

Logan sighed and gave the picture to Louise, who looked it over again. He started the car and began to drive. A bit of the shock had worn off. Just a bit. Louise was now looking out the window. Outside, it was still a pretty nice day.

"Hiii!" Linda said cheerfully, back at the restraunt. "How'd it go?"

She could tell something was up from the way the two of them were looking.

"What, what's a matter? Bobby, they're back, come out!" Linda yelled.

"We're...we're having twins." Logan said, bringing the picture out again and handing it to her.

"Twins? What?" she said, and looked at the photo.

Bob came from the grill, smiling. He noticed they all looked strange, and the smile faded.

"What's wrong?"

"Bobby, they're having twins."

"Twins?" he asked, looking over Linda's shoulder at the picture. "Wow."

Louise sat on a stool and Logan stood behind her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, baby, your stomach was looking a bit big for only being ten weeks." Linda pointed out.

"And from what Logan said, your cravings were a bit crazy."

"Well, not really. I craved the same things, Bob." Linda said. "It's the hormones."

"Well, we were not expecting this." Logan said, ignoring them and rubbing his neck with his free hand.

"Definately not." Louise agreed.

"Well, we'll still be here to support you guys." Linda said.

"Of course." Bob said, and shifted a ketchup bottle over a bit.

"Logan, lets go. I need to lie down." Louise said. He nodded.

"Oh, call if you guys need anything." Linda said, as he helped her off the stool again.

"Yeah." she said, and followed Logan out without another word. Bob and Linda watched them, worried.

"Do you need or want anything?" he asked, once they'd gotten home and she was laying in bed. She shook her head no.

"Alright. I love you, Lulu."

"Love you too, Logan."

He smiled a bit and stood up. She had turned over, facing the wall, and he closed the door quietly behind him. He went right to the couch and picked up the baby book again, and flipped to the 'Multiples' part again. He settled in, and began reading the chapter, as Louise fell asleep in the other room.

About an hour later, when he'd read the chapter almost twice, the door opened, and Louise came out of the room. He noticed she was already looking better, after such a short nap.

"Jezebel." she said, sitting by him.

"What?"

"If one of the twins is a girl, her name should be Jezebel."

He thought about it. "It's cute. Where'd it come from, though?"

"I've just always liked it." she said, a bit defensively.

"Fine with me. It's good you're thinking of names. I'm still in shock."

"I see that. How many times have you read that chapter?"

"Almost twice." he said, looking down at the book again.

"Well, good. You'll know stuff, then." she said, and lay her head on his shoulder. He smiled.

"Well, you're feeling affectionate today."

"Don't get used to it, it's the hormones." she said.

"Alright." he said, still smiling, and going back to the book.

"But twins." she said again, and with a giggle in her voice, "I didn't know we had it in us, Logan."


	9. Liar (filler)

Louise was now three months, and the two of them were getting more used to the twins idea. They'd returned back to the library for some more books, revolved around twin pregnancies. The mood swings had been intense; one minute she was laughing with him, the next she wanted to kill him. Logan was quite amused by them, though he'd been yelled at multiple times a day.  
"When this is all over and done, we'll love each other more than we did before." he said, smiling at her after a quite intense one.  
"Shut up, Logan. This is all your fault." she'd replied, tearfully. He opened his arms and she fell into them, and he comforted her. It had been a crazy three months so far, and they still had a while to go.

Louise came home one day to find Logan talking quietly on the phone, with her laptop in his lap. She closed the door a bit loud to let him know she was home, and heard him finish up fast.  
"Yes, thanks. Bye now." he sped-talked, and hung up when she came into the living room. He closed her laptop before she could see.  
"Hi, Lulu. What's new?" he asked, talking too fast.  
"Nothing, Logan. What's up with you?" she asked, smiling sweetly.  
"Uhm. Nothing." he said.  
"You've never been a good liar, you know." she said.  
"I'm not lying." he said, innocently.  
"Yes, you are." she said, smiling.  
He blushed and looked away.  
"Liars never make eye contact." she teased.  
"Okay, okay, I am lying. But I'm not gonna tell you what it's about."  
"I could get it out of you if I wanted to, but I'm feeling sleepy right now." she said.  
"You'll never get it out of me, Lulu. Not in a million years." he said.  
"Mm, I will." she said, and yawned.  
"Will not."  
"Will too."  
"Will not."  
"I'm going for a nap, but I will." she said, and walked toward the bedroom.  
"You won't," he called.  
"Will." she said, and he heard the door close.  
"Have a good nap, Lou." he said, but he knew she didn't hear.  
He got the laptop, and opened it to what he'd been looking at, a special thing he'd hoped that the babies could use. Through a couple searches on google, he'd found someone who made special baby hats, animal ears. And he had special ordered two of the most popular ones, bunny ears.  
"You'll never get it out of me, Louise." he repeated, with a grin.


	10. Bunny Hats

A few weeks later, a package arrived. Bob and Linda were visiting. Tina and Gene would of liked to, but they were off to college, the both of them.

Logan answered the door and a delivery man pushed a clipboard at him. "Sign here."

He did, and then a package was shoved at him.

"Have a good day." Logan called, as the man left. He raised a hand to signal he had heard.

"Who was it, Logan?" Louise called once he'd closed the door again. She now was visibly pregnant, at 3 and a half months. Twin pregnancies made women show sooner.

He put the package behind his back and walked past the living room.

"Logan?" Linda called

"Just a minute." he said, going into their bedroom. He needed a place to hide his package, quickly. He opened the closet, but just as he did, Louise opened the bedroom door.

"Ha!" she called, catching him.

"Louise!" he yelled, turning.

"What do you have there?" she asked sweetly, pointing to the package behind his back.

"It's- well, a surprise for the twins." he admitted.

"You- you got something for them?" she asked.

"I did. I was gonna keep it for them for a while, but if you wanted to open it, now..." he said, offering it to her.

She sat on their bed and patted the spot next to her. He sat, and handed her the box. She looked at him, and he smiled at her and urged her to open it.

Her lower lip trembled a bit as she held tiny bunny ear hats, one green and one yellow.

"Oh, Logan..." she trailed off.

"I hope you like them. I figured yellow and green were both unisex colors- are you crying?" he asked, looking at her. She was staring down at the little hats, and there were tears in her eyes.

"No, what are you, crazy?" she asked, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "But I do love these. Thanks, Logan."

"It's no problem, Lulu." he said, smiling.

She put the hats down and leaned over and hugged him. He hugged her back.

Bob and Linda appeared in the doorway, and Linda knocked. "Hey, you two okay in here?"

"Oh, mom, dad." Louise said, letting go of him and picking the hats back up. "Logan got hats for the twins."

"Aw, lemme see!" Linda said, coming into the bedroom and standing by the bed. Bob followed behind her.

"Green and yellow are primary colors, right?" Logan asked.

"Yes, they are." Bob assured him.

"Aw, Logan, these are perfect." Linda said, picking them off Louise's lap and holding them up.

"Yeah, where'd you even find them?" Bob asked.

"I searched 'baby bunny hats'and this sit came up. The person makes handmade hats for babies and I got a good deal on them." he explained.

"Perfect." Louise said, wiping her eyes on her sleeves again.

"Louise, are you crying?" Bob asked.

"Pssh, no! Why does everyone think I'm crying?" she asked.

"It's the hormones, baby. You're probably all over the place." Linda said.

"That's for sure." Logan muttered.

"I'm fine." Louise assured them. "I just can't get over these hats."

"Ah, I can't wait to see them in them!" Linda exclaimed.

It would definately be cute to see how the hats fit.


	11. Prenatal Yoga

Louise was now 4 months, and very visible now. She was tired and moody lots of the time, and Logan tried to cheer her up.

"It won't be forever, Lulu." Logan said, They'll be here soon and we'll be parents."

"But it's still so long until they get here." Louise moaned and added, "and what if we're bad parents?"

"I'm sure we'll be great parents." Logan said.

They had already begun planning the nursery, which was really the corner in their bedroom. They didn't want the twins to be too far away, and would feel much better with them being right there with them. Linda had brought the old crib that all three of the kids had used, and the twins would share it as long as they could, then go from there.

Today, Logan was looking deeper through the bag Linda had first brought, with the clothes and prenatal tape.

He looked at the tape a moment, and called to Louise, "hey, Lulu, let's check out this prenatal tape your mom brought."

"Are you saying I'm getting fat, Logan?" she called from, the other room.

"Of course not. I just wanna see how pregnant people do this." He said, and pulled the tape out of its sleeve.

"My mom used to do it to tone her pelvic floor. She actually saved our asses with it one time when Frond made us do swimming instead of PE." Louise called back.

Logan popped the tape in and it began with the introduction. The three women were heavily pregnant, he could see.

"Feel your uterus curl into a smile as you stretch deeper into Crowning Otter." Was the first instruction.

"Ugh, Crowning Otter." Logan groaned, as Louise came in.

"So graphic, right?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Now into Downward Stork, don't forget to breathe." The instructor told them.

"It's really hard to believe this helped us pass and we didn't need to do summer school." Louise commented.

"You're telling me that your mom made you guys do prenatal yoga and you passed swimming?"

"It was synchronized swimming, so…"

"Wow. Go, Linda." He said, smiling.

They watched a bit more of the tape and Louise shifted next to him on the couch.

"What's a matter?" he asked, noticing.

"Mm, I think they're moving again." Louise said, putting a hand on the side of her belly.

"_Again? _You've been feeling movement?" Logan asked, disbelieving.

"Just for the past few days. Honestly, I thought it was just gas at first."

"This is big, Lulu! It's the first sign of life besides the ultrasounds from them." Logan said, and put his hand on the other side of her belly.

"Can you feel them or can I just feel movement from the inside?" she asked, watching his hand.

"No, I think I feel them. Maybe." He said, looking her in the eye.

"Aw, Logan, we're gonna be parents." Louise said, grinning.

"I'm glad you're getting excited about it." He said, smiling too.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Like I said, I didn't think it was movement."

"No worries." He said, and paused to take in the moment.

"What do you think they are?" she asked, laying her head on his shoulder.

"As long as they've each got 10 fingers and 10 toes, it doesn't matter."

"Whatever they are, they'll get to use their hats."

"I hope so." He agreed.

"But if there's a girl, she's Jezebel." Louise said.

"Fine. And what about if there's a boy? Jezebo?" Logan asked.

She smiled. "That's original."

"Heh, I'm trying."

"I love you, you goofball."

"I love you, Lulu. And the twins, too."


	12. Jezebel and Pistachio

The next doctor's appointment. Today they would see how the twins were doing and possibly what they are.

"After we have the appointment, can we go for ice cream, Logan?" Louise asked in the car. He was lost in thoughts of his own.

"Mm? Oh, sure. It beats having to get up at 3 and run down to the mini mart again."

"That was only twice, be glad you haven't had to go every day."

"I am." He said, and grinned. Louise rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky I like you so much so I don't pop you."

"I guess I am." Logan said, smiling. There was silence for a moment as he drove. He glanced at Louise, who was looking out the window and felt a wave of admiration for her. He really did love her, she was special.

She turned to look at him, about to speak, but paused. "What?"

"Just admiring you."

"Logan…"

"Louise."

"I need to pee."

"Alright, as soon as we get there." He assured her.

"Hurry."

"You can't have to go that—"

"Logan, I'm carrying twins. Things are more intense that way."

"Alright, alright." They were almost there now. It would probably take about 5 minutes.

"Nice day." He said, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah."

"Okay, there's the place." He said, pointing.

"Good." She sighed, relieved.

He pulled into the parking lot and found a spot. He went around the car to help her out, and did so with no argument from Louise's end. She usually barked at him for helping her, insisting she could do it, but not today.

They walked hand-in-hand across the parking lot to the entrance, the bunny ears bouncing as they walked rather briskly. When they got inside, Louise began walking faster, dragging Logan to the clearly marked bathroom, and then leaving him just outside as she went in.

He waited outside; his arms folded across his chest, and started people watching. One couple had a tiny baby who was very fussy, despite the parents attempts to quiet it down. Another couple had twins, two boys who were enjoying being bounced on their parents laps. Logan watched, and tried to imagine how he and Louise would be once the twins arrived.

He was still watching them when a few minutes later, Louise re-appeared next to him.

"I was people watching."

"I see. Well, lets get checked in." Louise said, grabbing his hand and pulling him again, this time to the front. Louise told her last name, and was told they would be called when it was time. Logan found seats right next to the parents with the twins, and they sat down. The babies continued laughing as they were bounced, and Logan and Louise smiled. The parents noticed them after a moment, and smiled at them.

"We're expecting twins, too. Sorry for staring." Louise said.

"It's no problem! Oh you're in for double the laughs!" the mother said.

"And double the love!" the father added.

"Yeah, we're pretty excited." Logan said, smiling. One of the babies looked at them and grinned, all toothy and drooly. Louise smiled back.

"Best luck to you guys!" the mother said, and the two of them grinned.

A few minutes later they were called, and they were sent to another small room, almost the same as when they'd been first diagnosed pregnant.

"Just an exam, today? Have you felt movement?" the nurse asked when they'd gotten settled.

"I think I've felt them, just a bit though." Louise said.

"Yes, it was probably them. You are already 5 months, so…"

The nurse got ready for the exam, pulling on some rubber gloves and dimming the lights. Logan stood next to the exam table, holding Louise's hand and trying to prepare himself.

"Okay, here we go." The nurse said, as she squeezed some of the gel on Louise's belly. She put the wand right on her belly, and immediately pointed. The twins were now a bit bigger, and you could almost tell they were human.

"There's the head, back, belly, and legs." The nurse pointed as she scanned down one of the babies. Louise tightened her grip on Logan's hand.

"It looks like this one is a…girl."

"A girl?" Louise asked, making sure she heard right.

"Looks like it." The nurse said, smiling. She moved to the other one; head, back, rump, legs…

"This one looks like a little boy." She said. "Congrats, you got one of each."

"One of each, Lou. We got one of each." Logan said, smiling.

"Alright, now lets see if I can get you guys a picture." The nurse said, as they continued staring at the screen.

"Jezebel and Jezebo." Logan said, once they were back in the car.

"We're not naming him Jezebo." Louise said.

"They're twins." Logan pointed out. "Don't their names have to sound similar?"

"Twins don't need to have the same name."

"Not the same, Lulu, just sound the same."

"Logan."

"I'm trying." He said, scowling.

"No, I just remembered you said we could go for ice cream."

He glanced at her, and now she was smiling.

"I just can't win with you, can I?" he asked, smiling himself.

"Nope. But maybe we can think of a name there."

He scoffed. "Like what, Pistachio? It's an ice cream place, not a—"

He stopped when she burst out laughing, not realizing at what was so funny. He got it after a moment, and the two of them had a nice laugh.


	13. The Ice Cream Parlour

_Sorry for delay! Now that I'm on Spring Break, I'll try to upload a new one or two every day!_

**Ch 13**

There was a new ice cream parlor near the beach, owned by Jimmy Pesto, and that's where they decided to go. The Belcher/Pesto feud wasn't over, but they didn't bother as much anymore. There were bigger fish to fry.

It was cooler on the pier, and above them, the seagulls cried. The smell of the salty sea air hung in the air, and Louise stopped Logan before they got very far.

"Do you need to pee again?"

"No, I feel nauseous."

"It's probably the ocean smell."

"Whatever it is, it sucks." Louise said, putting a hand on her belly. There were benches looking out on the sea, and Logan led her to one. The two of them sat down and Louise started taking deep breaths to get over it.

"Just breathe slow and steady, Lulu." Logan said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She did, and it seemed to pass.

Almost 5 minutes later, and she stood, looking better.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I could eat a horse!"

"Take it easy, Lulu. Give this a few more minutes to pass."

"It passed already! Come on Logan, let's get ice cream!"

"Are you positive? I could bring you here later, or—"

"It's fine." She pushed. "Come on."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up off the bench. He was still hesitant, but there was no arguing with a pregnant Louise.

Though the place was rather new, there was a line that began a few feet just inside the door. The place was of medium size, with lots of booths and an ice cream bar in the front. Some little kids with adults sat at the ice cream bar, eating sundaes, while older customers sat together in booths with cones. Music was playing, but it was hard to tell what it was, due to how loud it was in the shop.

Logan sighed looking at the line, and even Louise seemed to droop.

"We can go to another ice cream shop." Logan said.

"Nah, the line should move pretty fast. I hope." Louise said. They took their place in line and waited.

The line actually moved dreadfully slow, as Logan had imagined it would. Halfway there, Louise began getting restless.

"What's the holdup?" she muttered.

"It's a pretty new place, Lulu." Logan said.

"That doesn't mean the line has to go slow." She snapped.

"Well, more people mean a longer line…"

"How can we make it go faster?" she asked, impatiently.

"We can't, we have to wait like everyone else." Logan said, and sighed.

"Pregnant woman can't wait very long."

"Well, come on then, I'll take you somewhere else."

"But this place has tons of flavors."

"Make up your mind." Logan said. "Please, Louise." He added, as not to risk getting punched.

"Don't push me, Logan."

"Just decide if you want to stay here, or go somewhere else where it might be quicker."

Louise considered a moment, and the line actually moved a bit then. They were still a few groups of people behind, but it seemed as it was moving now.

"We'll wait here." said Louise, as they moved forward.

"Alright."

"Fine."

"Do you know what you want yet?" he asked, to make conversation.

"Some kind with pistachio."

"I was joking."

"I know, but now pistachio sounds good."

"As a name?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Logan."

"Just wondering."

They were nearly there now, and could just start seeing the owner behind the counter, Pesto himself, and a few flavors in the freezer. Chocolate, vanilla and strawberry, the old stand-by's. Logan hoped for all their sakes there was some kind with pistachio, to suit Louise.

The couple at the counter now was waiting for their cones, a mint and a chocolate. Pesto looked bemused as he scooped the ice cream, and glanced up then to meet eyes with Logan. He was unfazed to see him, but he raised his eyebrow when he saw Louise with him. She didn't see him, but Logan smirked and Pesto turned back to scooping.

"Pesto looks amused to see you." Logan mumbled to Louise.

"I wonder what my dad would say if he knew we saw him."

"Are we gonna tell him?"

"If Pesto tries to pull anything funny, we are." she mumbled back.

They watched as he handed the cones to the people and the lined moved again. Now they were only two people behind. Jimmy gave them another quick glance as he greeted the next people and asked for their order.

"Seems a bit weird." Logan muttered.

"He made my dad shave his mustache once so Jimmy Jr. could come to Tina's birthday party." Louise told him.

"And Bob did?"

"Yeah and he's seemed even more bitter to Pesto since then."

Logan suddenly snickered, catching Louise by surprise.

"What?"

"Your dad without a mustache is a funny image."

"It sounds funnier than it was."

The people in front of them got their cones, and Logan and Louise were up.

"Belcher. Hope your dad hasn't shaved his mustache again."

"He hasn't." Louise said.

"Well good. He didn't look very good without it."

"Yeah, well, he's got bigger fish to fry than his mustache, so…"

"I see that. Boy or girl?"

"Heh, one of both, and they're hungry, so can we have ice cream now?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"You got pistachio?"

"Sorry, Belcher, fresh out.

"What? Are you kidding me, Pesto?"

"I don't kid. But we have other flavors."

"Mint, maybe, Louise?" Logan suggested from behind, hoping she wouldn't get mad and cause a scene.

"Mint won't cut it today."

"Come on, Louise, there are other flavors."

"Lots of others." Jimmy said, "but can you hurry because there are other customers."

"Fine, give me chocolate chip." Louise said, "But this isn't over, Pesto."

"Excuse her, it's the hormones." Logan muttered. "I'll take chocolate."

"It's not just the hormones, Logan! There are other factors." Louise said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I know, but we'll talk later, okay?" he said, handing Jimmy a $5 bill.

"Yeah, whatever." She muttered.

"Here ya go, and tell your dad I said congrats about being a granddad." Jimmy said, handing Logan the cones.

"Bite me." Louise said, as Logan handed her the cone.

"Okay, thanks and goodbye." Logan said, pushing Louise away.

"Well, that could gone better." He said, once they were outside and sitting on a bench.

"It would have gone swimmingly if he had pistachio."

"Next time, we'll make sure they have it before we get up front." Logan said.

"Whatever. Thanks for buying."

"Yeah." Logan said, biting his cone. "So you're sure we can't name it Pistachio?"

He knew the answer when some of her ice cream ended up on his forehead, smeared there by her finger.


	14. The Appointment

**Ch 14**

"_Here goes the hair, there goes the hair,_

_Where is Harry Truman? _

_He's dead in the ground, dead in the ground, _

_Dead dead dead dead dead…"_

Linda traced her fingers over Louise's belly as she sang, trying to get a response from the babies. Louise only knew it was a matter of time before Linda would start the singing. Logan watched from behind the couch as Linda started again.

"_Here goes the hair, there goes the hair…"_

"There was one, did you feel it?" Louise interrupted, feeling a kick.

"Oh no, I missed it." Linda said. She traced her fingers over again, this time trying to feel them.

"Once they get going, it's hard to get them to stop." Logan said.

"This is especially hard when we're trying to go to bed." Louise added.

"_Where is Harry Truman? _

_He's dead in the ground, dead—"_

There was a kick just then, right where her hand was, and Linda gasped.

"Hello, my grandbabies! We can't wait to meet you!"

"How did you come up with that song, anyway?" Logan asked.

"Braiding Louise's hair one day, it just kinda came to me." Linda answered.

"Oh."

"Hey mom, would you want to come with us to the appointment today?" Louise asked suddenly.

"Oh, I'd love to! When is it?"

"In a little while."

"Alriiight, baby appointment!" Linda cheered.

A while later, they were in the waiting room again, with Linda this time. They hoped as usual that everything was okay. But they hadn't seen the parents with the twins again, which was a bit of a bummer. It was just about 2 now, nearly time for the appointment.

10 after, they were called, and met with the same nurse.

"How you been feeling?" she asked, leading them into the room.

Louise groaned, and answered. "Tired and moody, but I haven't felt as much movement as there used to be."

"They're running out of room. Try to get a little more rest and don't do hard work." The nurse told her.

"Long as they don't come early." Logan said, more under his breath.

"That's right." Linda muttered to him.

"Alright, now let's see how they are." The nurse said. Linda and Logan crowded around the bed to get a look.

The nurse got set up and started the exam. They heard the sound of the heartbeat, but it seemed like something was a bit off.

"Oh dear." the nurse muttered, and Louise immediately asked what was wrong. There was not an answer right away. Everyone held their breath, waiting for a response.

"What's wrong?" Louise asked, her voice shaking.

"I…"

"Are the babies okay?" Linda asked, not realizing she had grasped Logan's hand.

The nurse turned to them and was about to speak, when the sound of another heartbeat suddenly sounded.

There was a collective sigh of relief from everyone, and the nurse put her hand over her heart. It was never easy to tell parents that a baby had not survived, but this time she would not have to…

"Oh, my sweet grandbabies!" Linda cried.

"Too close of a call." Logan said, and grabbed Louise's hand. She didn't pull away, but with her other hand, she quickly wiped at her eyes.

"These ones are fighters." the nurse said, smiling a bit.

"Oh my God, Logan. They…we…" Louise couldn't finish.

"It's alright. They're fine." he said, squeezing her hand a bit.

"They are fine. Go home and rest, alright? Stay in bed the rest of the day and drink water." The nurse ordered.

"I'll drive you guys and help around today." Linda said.

"Good idea." The nurse said. "Take it easy."

The pictures they got of the twins today stayed with Louise for the remainder of the day.

Later in bed, after Linda had left and they had both gotten a little rest, Logan noticed she still wasn't quite the same. He understood.

"It's just a really scary thought." she muttered, as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know. But they're fine."

She said nothing.

"The kid's gotta have a really tough name now, to show how tough they are." Logan said.

"Let's think about it tomorrow. I just wanna go to bed."

"Alright. I'm gonna stay up, but you sleep." He said, and bent forward and kissed her forehead. She felt a bit warm.

"Thanks, Logan. Love you."

"Love you too, Lulu."

Sleep didnt come very easily for either of them that night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch 15**

Logan came back into the bedroom in just his towel, his hair still dripping from the shower. Louise was still in bed with the laptop. She closed it quickly when she saw him.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, using a q-tip in his ear.

"Porn." she answered quickly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you watch porn?"

She sighed. "Alright, I was watching birthing vides."

He took the q-tip out of his ear. "Birthing videos?"

"I wanted to see what it looked like." she said, without looking away.

"Are you getting nervous?" he asked, throwing the q-tip into their mini trash by the bed.

"Nah, just curious." she said, and glanced over to him. He was now un-wrapping his towel to put on some boxers. "God, Logan, put it away."

"Oh, you know you like it." Logan said, without turning. Louise knew he was grinning. "You sure liked it that one night—"

"Oh, stop." she said, now smiling, "or I'm gonna puke."

He put his boxers on, and then turned to her with a small smile. "So is the video interesting?"

"Nothing is happening." she said.

He pulled a white shirt on, and watched her, to see her reaction.

"Aw, sick!" she commented a moment later. "The crowning!"

"Yech, not looking forward to that." Logan commented.

"Looks like an angry softball trying to get out of a coin purse." Louise commented, grimacing a bit.

"Oh God, that's a terrible visual."

"You're welcome."

"Louise, should we of gone to the birthing classes?" he asked suddenly.

She paused the video. "I don't know, should we of?"

"Well, I guess we could ask your mom, or the internet about questions."

"A- I'm not asking my mom. And B- You read that book cover to cover, what questions do you have?"

"Well, I want to know what to do when you're in labor, so I can help."

"Just talk to my dad about what he did when my mom was in labor. Pretty much anything, long as you don't pass out."

"Louise," Logan asked sweetly, "would you still love me if I do pass out?"

"Probably."

"Aw, I'm so reassured. But we should have your mom there in case I pass out so she could help if I failed."

"Are you saying you're gonna pass out? What happened to the Logan who wasn't afraid to mess with me and take my ears when—"

"I'm not saying I will, I'm saying _if _I do."

"But my mom being there…she'd freak out as much as you did, probably more."

"I can imagine her freaking cuz you're her kid, but I won't freak that bad."

"No, you'll be okay until labor starts, watch. Just come see this video."

"I don't want to see it." he said, laying back and stretching out on the bed.

"You're not gonna look at all?"

"No, cuz then I won't pass out."

"Suit yourself, Logan. Miss the miracle of birth of your kids." Louise guilt-tripped.

"Can't your mom just record it? Don't they have all your births?" Logan asked.

"Oh God, no! We found dad's old video camera one time and watched home videos, and stumbled upon our birth videos. It was horrible."

Logan sat up. "Man, to see your own birth video. I'm sorry, Louise."

"So we're not recording theirs, okay?"

"Fine, but will your mom be joining us?"

Louise considered a moment. "I guess. It'd be better than having her harass people in the waiting room."

Logan smiled at the thought of that.

"Oh, I'd love to be there! Call me as soon as it happens, anytime, okay Logan?"

"Of course. Say hi to Bob for us."

"I will. Be well! Bobby—"

Linda hung up then, and Logan smiled. He hung up and went back to the bedroom, where Louise was stretched out in bed, her hands on her belly.

"Did you tell her?"

"Yeah, she was excited."

"Just as we expected."

"Yep. Are the twins kicking?" he asked.

"When aren't they? Crazy tonight, want to feel?"

He put his hand on her belly.

"I know how we could calm them, and us, down." Logan said, with a wink.

"I drink some milk and we cuddle up with a movie?" Louise teased.

"That's no fun…"

"I'm kidding, dork. Come here and kiss me, Logie."

He smiled and crawled to her on the bed and kissed her, placing one hand on her belly, and the other went down a bit lower, and Louise didn't mind…

The four of them slept great that night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch 16**

Logan's phone went off again, and he lazily picked it up. This time, he was hoping it was Louise. He'd been home all day, and she had gone out and had a day with Linda before the babies came. Logan had done nothing all day, but that was alright with him.

He glanced at his phone and saw it wasn't from Louise, but from the person he'd been texting the past hour. An old flame from high school had found him on one of the social network sites, and they were catching up. She had a kid not, a bit to his surprise. And he had told her they were expecting.

"_Are you excited?" _her text had said.

"_Excited, but nervous. We're having twins." _

He felt a bit weird for letting her into his personal life. The breakup had been bad, and he had not wanted to speak to her for a long while after. He figured she just wanted to say hi, and that would be it. Logan wondered again when Louise would be home.

"_Well, no need to be worried. But if you ever need a break, come see me…"_

He paused, wondering how to answer that. Logan replied with a lie, and hoped it would give her a clue he was happy with Louise and she might stop texting him.

"_I might. I love my girlfriend, but might need a break."_

He honestly had no intention of going to see her. They would have Bob and Linda baby-sit the twins if they needed a break, they already discussed that.

"_Good, cuz I've been really lonely." _

He snorted. She had cheated on him and probably had a different guy there every other day. This text he did not reply to, because he finally heard the front door had opened, and a moment later, Linda's voice. Logan put his phone down and got up to greet them.

Linda was holding a few bags, probably a few more clothes and things for the twins. Louise trailed behind, holding a bag of her own.

"Hi, Logan! How was your day?" Linda asked.

"Oh, it was good. I didn't do much. How was your outing?" he asked.

"Good! I found the cutest jumpers for the twins, then we went for lunch." Linda answered.

"Sounds good." He replied, smiling.

"Today was fun, mom. Thanks." Louise said, and plopped down on the couch.

"Aw, I'm glad you had fun, baby." Linda said, smiling. "Call if anything happens. We'll be ready anytime."

"We will, mom."

"Bye!" Linda waved, and shut the door behind her.

"So lets see their new outfits." Logan said, once they had settled in. Louise bent to get the bags, and Logan got a new text. His phone lit up next to his leg, and he pretended to ignore it. Louise didn't ignore it, though.

"_I mean it, Logan. Come see me." _it said.

"What's this, Logan?" Louise asked, glancing at the phone.

"My stupid ex." Logan answered honestly.

"Why is your stupid ex texting you?"

"We were catching up and she told me I should go see her."

There was a pause.

"Are you cheating on me, Logan?" Louise asked after a moment.

"Louise, she's a lying whore and I have no intention to see her."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm serious! I would not cheat on you with her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Both their voices were rising.

"Do you really think I'd cheat after all we've been through? I love you too much to cheat on you!"

"Don't yell at me, Logan! This is your—"

"Where have I heard that before?" Logan asked, sarcastically.

"Don't get snippy with me." Louise said, crossing her arms.

"Well, don't keep accusing me!"

"I wouldn't have to accuse you if you didn't give me reasons to accuse you."

"Okay, don't yell. It's not good for the twins, we can—"

"Let me tell you something about the twins." Louise said, calming down a little. "Today I had an appointment, Logan. I've started to dilate."

Now he paused. "You had an appointment today and didn't tell me?"

"My mom took me."

"Well—"

"But they'd be early!" she cried, cutting him off.

"Okay, calm down. Stress isn't good."

"Sorry for not telling you." Louise said, getting soft.

"It's alright." he replied, giving her an awkward side-hug. "Plus, twins are usually early."

"But—"

"If it happens, it happens. But they'll be taken care of."

"You're right." Louise said, and sighed.

"Come on, want to go to bed?"

She looked up at him. "It's only 7:30."

"We don't have to go to sleep."

"I don't want to tonight. You go ahead."

"Maybe I will." said Logan.

"Fine."

"You really don't want to?"

"I'm kind of about to have kids here. It suddenly doesn't sound all that fun."

"Alright, suit yourself." he said, reaching for the tv remote.

"Maybe we can relax and watch that movie now."

"If you insist."

"This could be one of our last nights, just the two of us, before we're parents, Logan. Isn't that weird?"

"Definitely a weird thought."

Halfway through the movie, when Logan's phone went off again and they saw it was from her again, Louise took no hesitation in chucking Logan's phone across the room. It hit the wall and fell onto the rug, where it stayed until the movie was over and Louise had gone to bed.

"Good thing this brand of phone is so durable." Logan muttered, picking it up to make sure it was alright. He didn't bother looking at the new text, it would do nothing.

He turned the light off and headed to bed.


	17. Bigger Plot Twist

A few days later, the two of them were still on and off bickering. It was about small things, and they got over them quickly. It wasn't until yet another text from the infamous ex that things flared up again.

"Logan. Just stop texting her." Louise said from the couch, where she was trying to rest. He thought she'd been sleeping; her eyes had been closed and she looked relaxed.

"I'm not even texting her, she's just texting me, and she's just doing it to make you mad." he said, putting the phone down again.

"Well, it's working." she muttered.

"Don't let it bother you. I feel nothing towards her." Logan said, scooting his chair back and standing up.

"So tell her that so she stops texting you!"

"Maybe I will, if it will put your mind at ease."

"It wouldn't be just my mind put at ease, you don't like her either, remember?"

"But she'll probably just stop if I don't text back at all."

Louise sighed. "Just do what you have to do, but get her out of our lives." she looked at him seriously. "Or go live in hers."

"Don't. I love you, not—"

"Not her. Yeah, I know, Logan, but—"

"But what?"

"But, I don't know."

There was a silence.

"What's her name?"

"What?" Logan looked at Louise.

"Her name."

"Why?"

"I want to look her up."

"Oh, you don't want to, she's—"

"Name, Logan."

"But Louise—"

"Why wont you give me a name?"

"Louise." he looked at her "are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know. Are you?"

"Nothing to be jealous of." Louise said, crossing her arms. "Just wanna know her damn name."

"No, forget about it. We're moving on. Soon we'll be parents, and—"

His phone vibrated next to his arm on the table.

"I swear, if it's her…"

He glanced at his phone. "Guess who?"

"Dammit Logan, that does it. Either she goes, or I do."

"We're seriously arguing about this."

"Yes, we are! We're about to have twins and you're texting an old flame, who has no clue you don't like her anymore, and you see no problem in it?"

Logan sighed. "I see the problem; I just think you're putting too much into it."

"I'm not putting too much into it!"

"Then stop, and forget about it! Seriously!" he said, raising his voice. He'd kept his calm until now.

"Stop texting her, then. That's all I'm asking."

"I….I can't."

"Why?"

Logan looked at his phone, then at Louise. "You know how I told you she had a kid and how I was a bit surprised?" he asked.

She gave him a look. "Yes…"

"Well…I guess…she said it might be my kid."

Louise gaped. "Might be your kid?"

"I don't even know how or—"

"How long ago did you break up?"

"Like, 4 years ago."

"And how old is the kid?"

"Uhm…almost 4."

"Did you know she was pregnant when you broke up?"

"I had no idea."

"You might have been fathering a kid for almost 4 years and had no idea." Louise speculated.

"Key word, might. I told you she was a whore."

"Don't joke, can we not joke?"

"It's probably not mine. She was sleeping with two other guys when we broke up."

"Nevertheless, you might already be a dad."

"I don't count it if it is my kid."

"Is that how you play? Knock a girl up but don't take responsibility?"

"That's not what I said at all."

"Is that what you'd do to us?"

"Let's not go through this again. I love you, I won't leave you and the twins—"

"But—"

"If she would have told me when it happened…"

"So you do want to talk to her?"

"I never would have met you if I was with her. I'm glad it happened how it did and I don't regret it."

"Oh my God, this is too much to think about."

"You're telling me."

"I don't know whether to be mad, or…"

"No one to blame but her."

"And you."

"You cannot pin this on me, Louise. It's all her fault. And it might not even be my kid, remember?"

"Well if it is—"

"What? What if it is mine? Stupid whore can't keep her legs closed and she's trying to pin a kid on me. I knew I never should of trusted her." Logan said, and put his head in his hands.

"Logan—"

"No, I don't want to hear anymore. I need a drink. Why don't you go spend a night at your parents? I don't know when I'm getting home, and I don't want you to be in the cross-fire. I want to give her a piece of my mind."

"Logan, don't do anything stupid. She's not worth it. I'm sorry for yelling at you and everything, but—"

"No, I'm doing it. She needs to know how I feel about it. Please, Louise. Say hi to your family for me."

Louise sighed and headed for the bedroom, he'd won this one. Logan sat down at the table and waited, planning what he'd say. A few f-bombs would definitely be dropped, that's for sure. He'd give her a piece of his mind she surely wouldn't forget.

A few minutes later, Louise came out of the room with an overnight bag.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked at the door.

"Positive. Your mom is coming?"

"I called her, yes."

"Good." Logan looked up and locked eyes with her. "I love you."

She smiled wanly. "I love you too. Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Logan."


	18. Chapter 18

_Italics is the flashback, regular font in the present. Just thought I'd put that here._

Logan sat at the bar alone, accompanied by one empty bottle, and one he had not opened yet. It was weird that it was only 8, and that not half an hour ago, he'd talked to her again. After all this time.

After Louise had gone with Linda, he'd tried to call her up. She had not answered on the first couple calls. He didn't know why. As he was preparing to leave to go for a walk, though, a call came in. He answered on the first ring and prepared to go off when, surprisingly, she answered, crying. He couldn't decide if he should show sympathy or not.

Logan banged his fist on the counter at the bar, and hiccupped. This all could have been avoided if he'd never even answered that first text. That first damn text that started it all.

"_I'm sorry." was how she started the phone conversation._

"_You should have told me."_

"_It's not for sure yours."_

"_Still."_

"_I'll know in a few weeks who the dad is."_

_He said nothing._

"_Logan, please. I'm sorry."_

"_We broke up almost 4 years ago; I don't know why we're even having this conversation."_

"_Because…because you might be the dad to my baby."_

_Logan rolled his eyes. "Or one of the two guys you were cheating on me with might be. Tell me, were there more I didn't know about?"_

"_That's not fair."_

"_All's fair in the game of cheating."_

"_You're heartless. What happened to the sweet Logan I knew?"_

"_He'd been cheated on too much and turned cold."_

"_It's cuz you met her. If you never would of met your current girl—"_

"_Don't bring her into this, she has nothing to do with you. Getting with her had nothing to do with our breakup."_

"_I miss you, Logan."_

"_No, you don't."_

"_You were the sweetest guy I knew, and it's my fault we're not together now. If I hadn't cheated, then…"_

_Logan bit his lip. He wanted to cut her off and give her some of those choice words he'd planned, but realized now it would really solve nothing. She'd keep talking and blaming herself and it was a bit of a mess._

"…_but he does resemble you a bit, Logan."_

_He'd been zoning out until then. "Huh?" _

"_I said, he resembles you a bit."_

"_The kid?" _

"_Yes."_

"_It's not mine. I know it's not."_

"_He, Logan. And really, he does."_

"_I don't even remember having sex with you." _

"_Well, we did it, I'll tell you that."_

Logan let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed the un-opened bottle. The barkeep came around with an opener, and without a word, opened it. He saw how troubled Logan looked, and debated asking him if things were alright. Logan glanced at him halfheartedly.

"Let me just say, I need this beer." he mumbled.

"Trouble with the girl?" the barkeep asked, taking his first bottle.

"You got it."

"Sorry, buddy. I get people who come in here every night with the same problem."

"How do they solve it?"

The barkeep looked at Logan again, and paused before answering.

"They order a few rounds and then leave the place stumbling."

"My plan exactly."

"Be careful, buddy. I can't stop you from drinking, but I can be concerned for ya."

"Thanks."

By the time he drank the other beer and decided he should go, he was amazed to find it was only 8:30. The cool air felt good to him. On the way home, he tried to remember the rest of the conversation.

"_I just don't believe this."_

"_Well it happened, Logan. You might already be a dad." _

_She had stopped crying now, and was now trying to make him feel guilty. It wasn't working._

"_It's just been so hard to raise him on my own. My parents helped, of course, but still. Plus, I don't know what to tell him when he asks where his dad is."_

"_Well, you're sure not talking to him." Logan quipped._

"_Oh, shove it, Logan. You're his dad, and—"_

"_I'm not the father to a bastard child like yours!" he shouted, his temper getting the best of him. "You're a whore and it's not my kid, okay?"_

"_Logan!"_

"_It's true! And you know what? I wish we'd never met in the first place. I never liked you, and we never should have been a thing. Just leave us alone, alright? I don't care who's kid it is! Goodbye!"_

He had hung up then, his temper flared. He was glad Louise wasn't with him; he didn't want her to see this. Logan pocketed his phone, grabbed his coat and stormed off into the night, off to the place he'd just now left.

Logan shook his head and looked up at the sky. The moon was full tonight, and the stars twinkled above him. He sighed. It was probably best he got home and went to sleep the beer off. He'd call Louise in the morning and maybe they'd all go out for breakfast. A family breakfast would be nice, with Bob and Linda, and Gene and Tina. Then they could possibly spend the day together at the beach, enjoying the water and the sun. Just good thoughts, not of his ex or anything like that.

Before he knew it, he was back at his apartment, and fished his key out of his pocket. He was thinking of the fun they could all have. Logan let himself into the dark apartment and immediately kicked off his shoes. He was imagining them all sitting under a beach umbrella, eating burgers from the restaurant and drinking soda from the cooler.

He didn't realize how tired he really was when he got in the bedroom, all he knew was he was going to surprise them with breakfast and the beach tomorrow. He lazily pulled his phone out of his pocket, set it to vibrate, and threw it onto the bed, where he collapsed a moment later. Not five minutes later he was snoring, still fully clothed, and not knowing what tomorrow would bring.


	19. Chapter 19

Gene and Tina were splashing in the water, and Bob and Linda were lounging in matching beach chairs. He and Louise were sitting under the umbrella, sipping a soda and watching the seagulls.

"This is nice, Logan." Louise said, handing him the soda. He took it and took a sip, and smiled at her.

"I'm glad you like it. I thought we'd do one more big thing before the twins came."

Louise gave him a weird look. "Twins?"

"Yeah, we're having—" his words caught in his throat.

"Logan, what are you talking about?" she asked, looking at him confused.

"But, the twins. We're about to be parents, aren't—"

"We're not having twins, Logan. We're not even together. You and your ex are getting married in a week, remember?" Louise said.

"My ex…"

"Logan!" a voice from behind him called. He turned and saw her standing there, clad in a green dress and a pink bunny hat, much like Louise's. Two kids ran out from behind her, both grinning, and with the same bunny hat.

"Logan!" they all called, holding their arms out to him.

"No, we're not getting married. We don't have kids." Logan said, turning back to Louise. Tina and Gene had appeared by her and the three of them were suddenly clad in tuxedos, and Bob and Linda were holding flower bouquets behind them.

"Aw, just look at the happy couple!" Linda cried, grinning at them.

"No, this isn't happening!" Logan said, completely freaked out now.

"I love you, Logan!" she said, standing next to him in a wedding dress.

"No! I won't marry you!" he cried, turning away. She grabbed his face and was about to plant a kiss right on his lips, when—

Logan suddenly jerked awake, a loud buzzing sound right in his ear. It took him a moment to realize it was his phone. He groaned, and rubbed his head, he had a headache now. It took him a few rings, but he finally grabbed his phone and answered.

"Yeah?"

"Logan, it's me. I hope you're ready, because my water broke. The babies are coming."

"They're coming?"

"Well, not right this second. My mom is gonna drive us, can you make it?"

He shook his head gently; this was all happening too fast. One second he was having a nightmare, now apparently the twins were coming.

"I-I can't drive." he said, and put a hand over his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because after you left, I—"

"Tell me later, Logan." Louise said, and her voice got quieter. In a moment, he heard her again: "Talk to him, mom, another one is coming."

Linda's voice now. "Logan? We can come pick you up, get ready." Then, muted, "Bob, watch out for that—"

"Ugh, what's this water on the floor—" a pause. "Wait, Lin, did Louise's—"

"Yes, Bob, it's time!" Linda yelled, right into Logan's ear. His head was throbbing now, and he regretted going for a drink.

"Gene, Tina, it's time! Come on!" Bob in the back, knocking on doors.

Linda's voice came back. "Logan, get ready, we'll come pick you up." She repeated. Before he could answer, she hung up. Logan got up and stumbled out of bed. He grabbed the bag which they'd left next to the crib and his jacket. His phone was the last thing, and he stumbled to the door.

As he waited on the stairs, shivering into the dark 2 am morning waiting, he realized mere hours before he'd fantasized about them going to breakfast and the beach. He guessed that was out of the question now.


	20. Chapter 20

The Belcher's car pulled up maybe 20 minutes after the call. Logan was still shivering on the steps, but the cool air was helping his head. The nightmare still lingered a bit, along with the beer, but he was trying to forget both.

He looked up as the car door opened, and Gene climbed out.

"Hi, Logan! Are you ready?" Gene called, with a classic smile upon his face. Despite the time, he didn't seem that tired.

"I guess." Logan said, standing slowly, and grasping the rail to steady himself. He grabbed the bag, which had been sitting by him with his other hand, and walked slowly down the stairs.

Gene was opening the trunk and Logan saw Linda tending to Louise in the car. He didn't know how close anything was, but he was ready to help either way. Tina and Bob watched them from the front, both looking sleepy.

"Okay, just a moment, Logan, she's having one now." Linda said, wrapping her arm around Louise's shoulder. Louise took a deep breath and bent forward, and the ears drooped a bit. Logan placed the bag on the seat and watched from the door.

"Deep breaths, don't hold it." Linda was gently telling her daughter. Louise did, and Logan did too. He was trying to help himself feel better so he could later help her feel better. The trunk slammed suddenly, and then Gene hung over the back of the seat.

"Alright, here we go." Linda said a few moments later, pulling her arm back and grabbing the bag off the seat. Logan climbed in and shut the door beside him, and yawned.

"Okay, hospital, here we come." Bob said, and yawned as the car started up again.

"Whoo, Logan, you weren't kidding when you said you were going for a drink." Louise commented once they started going.

"Well, I think I took care of her, so…"

"Hopefully it did. Sorry you had to go through that, Logan." Linda said. Logan shot Louise a look, who shrugged.

"It's not like I'm not gonna tell her what happened." Louise said. "Plus, she'd find out later, anyway."

"You've got baby mama drama, Logan. But we're here to help." Gene said from the back.

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll get through this." Tina added.

"Alright, so you all know now?" Logan asked.

"Yes." They all somehow answered together.

"But that's not important right now, the babies are. And that we're all together." Linda said, giving Logan an awkward side hug.

"This means I won the Baby Pool." Tina said.

"What? No fair!" Gene said, banging his fist on the seat.

"I said they'd be born a bit early, and at night." Tina said.

"It's technically morning." Louise pointed out.

"Ah— oh." Tina realized, shrugging a little.

"You guys made a baby pool on when they'd come?" Logan asked.

"What else were we supposed to do, since we _barely _saw you guys?" Gene answered.

"Why didn't you come to visit? Or we would of come to see you…" Logan said, feeling a bit guilty.

"Well, we're together now, and now we can all spend more time together." Tina said.

"Yeah! I'm not missing any big events in their lives!" Gene said, happily.

"We're gonna be grandparents, Bobby!" Linda cheered.

"I know, it's weird." Bob replied, yawning again. "Ah, we're almost there now."

"Hurry dad, I think it's close…" Louise muttered through gritted teeth.

"Ah, my baby's having a baby, having a baby, cha!" Linda sang. Her latest mini song.

And this was only the beginning of this long night.


	21. Chapter 21

_I wrote this one at a 4/20 sleepover...irrelevant, but just so you know._

They got there and checked in before 3. Louise was already 3 cm and the first baby was moving down. They were hoping it'd be smooth.

Once in the room (they were all allowed up until the actual delivery), they all busied themselves with different things. Gene had found the rubber gloves and had put a pair on and put one on his head; Linda and Logan were doing breathing exercises with Louise (Logan had begun to look a bit pale between his breaths, or maybe it was just the lighting); and Bob and Tina were just staying quiet in the back, just observing the scene.

"Do you want to take the ears off, Louise?" Linda asked at one of the breaks.

"They don't come off unless I say so." Louise said, and shut her eyes.

"You don't think this is an exception, Lulu?" Logan asked, bemused.

"Nope." she said, grimacing. "I think another one is coming."

"Breathe, baby. Just breathe." Linda said

"Get those babies here!" Gene said, raising his gloved hands.

"Gene, leave them alone." Bob said, from the chair. He had his arms crossed and had a minute look of anxiety.

"I'm a doctor." he said, walking away from the bed and looking back to Bob.

"Dr. Gene. I like it." Tina said, smiling a bit. She was sitting the same as Bob, but looked more relaxed than her dad.

"Say 'ahh', patent." Gene said, standing in front of Tina. She opened her mouth halfway, and stuck out her tongue.

"Gene, no, don't put your fingers in your sister's mouth." Bob said, pushing Gene's hand away.

"Oh, boo! How am I gonna practice being a doctor if I can't put my fingers in people's mouths?" Gene asked, crossing his arms.

"Why don't you guys go for a walk?" Linda suggested.

"Come on, Tina and Gene. Let's leave them alone a while." Bob said, uncrossing his arms and standing. Tina stood too, and Gene led them to the door, a blue glove on top of his head, the pair still on his hands. The door closed, and it was quiet a while.

A while later, it was apparent Logan was pale. Linda noticed after another break

"Logan, are you alright?" she asked, glancing at him. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, with her hand on Louise's back.

"Good. I'm good." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't pass out on me, I was joking." Louise muttered.

"If you do feel like you're gonna pass out, stop what you're doing, and just sit down." Linda told him.

"I won't, but alright." Logan agreed. "It's probably the lack of sleep making me feel like this."

"How much sleep did you get?" Louise asked.

"Not much. I don't know what time I got home, but it felt like as soon as I fell asleep, you called." he explained.

"Blame the babies. But you'll make up your sleep eventually."

"Let's hope so."

"They're getting closer, and stronger." Louise muttered then, and made a face.

"Just breathe." said Logan, grabbing her hand. She squeezed it gently.

"This suckssss." Louise muttered, and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Lulu." Logan said, stroking her hand.

"Not your fault." she said, through gritted teeth. Logan felt like laughing.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: **Did you notice the quote from the newest ep, "The Kids Run The Restaurant" in this chapter? Because I heard that and realized I wanted to put it in here somewhere so yeah._

Bob, Tina and Gene came back a while later, all of them looking a bit sleepy now. Before they came back, the nurse had been back for another check. Louise had gone another centimeter, now at 4. Linda seemed the most awake and more or less calmest of the group, still going strong and helping both Logan and Louise now. Logan was helping too, but during the breaks he did his own breathing.

"How are things going?" Bob asked upon return. Gene and Tina sat down in the chairs.

"Ah, she's 4 now, Bobby. And Logan isn't doing too well." Linda explained.

"I'm fine, just tired. Lack of sleep." Logan said, covering a yawn with his hand.

"This is beautiful, guys, it's not every day a baby is born in the family." Tina said.

"Way to get deep, Tina." said Gene.

"Did they say how much longer it might be?" Bob asked.

"You never can tell, dad. It takes what it takes." Louise answered, and gritted her teeth again.

"Just breathe—"

"'Just breathing' isn't working anymore, Logan." Louise snapped.

"That means it's getting closer!" Linda said.

"The babies are coming soon!" Gene cheered, putting his hands up. Tina moaned uncomfortably, and Bob rubbed his neck and looked away.

"Shut up, all of you!" Louise groaned, squeezing Logan's hand. Everyone hushed and waited. After a moment, Louise sighed and let go of his hand. Well, that one was over.

"Louise, are you gonna take the drugs? It's not too late." Tina told her sister.

Louise looked at Logan, who still was pale. They had not considered this.

"I don't know, did you, mom?" she asked.

"I did." Linda said. "You and Tina were a piece of cake; Gene was the whole cake."

"I'm fine, though!" Gene said, grinning.

Louise groaned "I don't know, does it affect the baby bad?"

"It just helps with the pain." Logan said, covering a yawn with his hand.

"If it gets worse, I guess." she said, and sighed.

They waited a little longer.

By 5 am, Bob and Gene had fallen asleep in the chairs. Tina was standing quietly by the window, looking out into the still dark morning. Linda and Logan were sitting on either side of the bed, ready to help when the contractions came. A little before Bob and Gene had fallen asleep, Louise had been checked again, and now at 5, halfway there. It was getting closer and more exciting now.

A little bit later, when Logan had started dozing between her contractions, Linda had an idea.

"You and Tina can go take a walk and get some coffee."

"Sure." he said, lifting his head enough to make eye contact. "Want to, Tina?"

She turned to Logan, looking as sleepy as he, and nodded.

"How are you doing, Logan?" Tina asked once they left the room.

"Could be better." he replied, and yawned again.

"I figured."

"And you?"

"It's weird that my sister and her old bully are having kids." Tina said, and rubbed her arm.

"…Old bully?" Logan asked.

"Uhh, the thing with the bunny ears and the One Eyed Snakes." Tina said. "But you guys made up and you're not a bully anymore."

"Oh." Logan mumbled. It was silent between them then as they walked down the hall. A wall clock informed them it was now 5:10. They had almost made it to the cafeteria.

"Well, we're excited for you guys." Tina said, breaking the silence again.

Logan shook his head, he'd been thinking of other things. "Oh. Thanks, Tina."

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About?"

"The bunny ears and One Eyed Snakes thing." Logan replied after a moment.

"That seems like so long ago." Tina said.

"That it does."

They entered the cafeteria and found it to be empty, spare one employee sitting at a table in the back, drinking a coffee and reading a newspaper. The place smelled like an early morning café, with the comforting smells of eggs and other breakfast items. But for now, they were here for coffee.

The coffee was as you'd expect from a hospital, pretty much just warm milk and too sweet for its own good. But the two of them took their paper cups and drank it anyway. They didn't talk much, just sat around and drank almost half of the cups.

With a yawn, despite the sugar from the coffee, Logan stood.

"We should be getting back."

Tina looked up at him. "Yeah."

She stood and they walked, still silent out. Right next to the cafeteria was the Nursery, and they stopped to take a look at the lone inhabitant.

"So that's what a newborn looks like." Logan mumbled, not really expecting a response. Tina merely nodded.

Suddenly, someone was running down the hallway, they both saw from the corners of their eyes. It was Gene, huffing and puffing. Whatever it was he was going to tell them looked important, since he hated running. Tina and Logan thought they had an idea…

"Logan! It's important!" Gene managed to get out, before leaning forward, hands on his knees, panting hard.

"Don't leave us in suspense, Gene." Tina said.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Logan asked.

"Come quick, she's gonna push now!" Gene panted. "You're gonna be a dad!"

"Now?!" Logan asked, shocked. "But she was—"

"They'll explain in there, just go!" Gene said standing straight, and giving Logan a push. Logan handed Gene his cup of coffee and took off the direction Gene had just come.

"It's really gonna start happening, now?" Tina asked after Logan left.

"Yeah!" Gene said, and took a deep breath, "Dad and I woke up and Louise had started complaining it was taking forever, so I said '_That's childbirth, girlfriend_!' and the doctor came in and told us she was ready so"—he took another breath—"I ran down here to tell you guys and now here we are."

"Where's dad now?" Tina asked.

"Waiting Room, I think." Gene said. "He said he's leaving this one to Mom and Logan."

"I don't blame him." Tina said. They started walking back to the Waiting Room to meet their dad.

"Gene, you're gonna be an uncle." she said, opening one of the doors and holding it for him.

"And you're gonna be an aunt." he said. "God, we're getting old."

"Dad's gonna be a grandpa though. He's the oldest."

"This is true." Gene agreed. They spotted Bob sitting in one of the chairs and headed over to him. There was still no one else waiting this fine morning.

"You're gonna be a grandpa." Gene said, grinning and sitting by his father.

"Thanks, Gene."

"How are you feeling, dad?" Tina asked.

"Anxious." he replied.

"And mom?"

"She's cheerful. Her daughter is about to be a mother and she's cheerful."

"That sounds like mom." Gene said.

"So now what do we do?" Tina asked.

"We just wait." Bob said, and sighed.


	23. Chapter 23

Logan got back to the room just as the doctor sat on a stool at the end of the bed, ready to deliver their twins. He held onto the door handle for a moment before entering, seeing the scene before him, and walked in. He stood on the opposite side of the bed as Linda, who was looking rather cheerful. She was holding one of Louise's hands. Louise didn't look as cheerful, though. Her legs were up and back, and she was sweating. The ears seemed to droop, and Logan thought to remind her again to take the ears off.

"There you are." She muttered when he appeared at the side of the bed.

"I'm here. But how did it happen so fast?" he asked.

Linda waved her hand. "Oh it was crazy! After you and Tina left, the contractions suddenly became erratic! Bob had to leave and we sent Gene to find you, and now we're so glad you're here, because—"

"Because it's coming _now!_" Louise yelled, gritting her teeth.

"That's right." The doctor said, snapping on some blue rubber gloves. He then looked at Louise and told her to push.

"No, I changed my mind, I want the drugs!" she said through gritted teeth.

"It's too late, we gotta do this the normal way. Push now."

Logan grabbed her hand, and muttered, "It's alright Lulu, you can do it."

"No, really, the drugs would be better, I'll wait."

"Louise, you have to do this, but Logan and I are right here to help." Linda said.

Louise whimpered, the first time Logan had heard her, and nodded. She was starting to pant lightly.

"Okay, deep breath, and push!" the doctor said. Louise took a breath and pushed, shutting her eyes and grimacing. Linda saw that Logan was holding his breath with her, too.

"Good, good!" the doctor encouraged.

"Oh my God, it's happening!" she muttered, her eyes still shut.

"Yes, it is, keep going!"

"Keep going, baby!" Linda encouraged.

Logan said nothing more, he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Alright, take a rest now." The doctor told her. Louise let the breath out and turned her head, facing Logan.

"This sucks." she muttered, frowning. Logan smiled a bit, and rubbed her hand.

_About 20 minutes later…_

Louise screamed again, and Logan looked away again. How was Linda able to look so calm, and be smiling? He took another little breath, now pale again. He was still not feeling a hundred percent, but how could he under the circumstances? Even though nothing had even happened yet.

"Push again, lets get this baby out." The doctor said again. Logan looked back as Louise started pushing yet again.

"I can see the head, it's crowning." The doctor announced a few seconds later, as Louise groaned again. An already misty-eyed Linda gasped and took a peek.

"Oh my God, it's right there! Logan, look!"

Logan swallowed hard, "I don't know if I should..."

"Oh, just do it!" Louise snapped, and groaned again. Logan held his breath and, like Linda, took a peek.

No sooner than seeing his crowning child did his vision suddenly fade. Logan, who had once schemed with Louise to lock the mothers in the "Uter-Room" at the Nurture Center, began feeling his legs turn to rubber. Besides hearing another scream from Louise, "He's gonna fall!" from Linda was the last thing he heard before everything went dark.

The first thing he realized when he came to, what felt like seconds later (but he would later learn was closer to 2 minutes) was that he was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, near the window. The second things was that the cold sensation on his forehead was an ice pack.

"Louise…" he muttered. He briefly wondered if he'd get an earful about this from Louise later on.

"Ssh, don't talk. You fainted, and need a few minutes to rest." the nurse holding the ice told him.

"No…I need to help. The baby…" Logan croaked.

"Delivery is still underway, her mom is helping her." said the nurse, and moved the ice a bit on his head. Just then Linda turned and saw Logan.

"There he is, how you doing? We're fine over here, don't worry." She still sounded rather cheerful.

Logan opened his mouth to speak but decided against it. He laid back in the chair, still not believing he'd passed out.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: I urbandictionaried the name 'Jezebel' and fun fact, it's slang term for a woman who sleeps around, a whore. I didn't know that upon writing this but I guess we all know now. Sorry, new character, but we know you're not a whore._

"Dad, I'm bored!" Gene complained again, kicking his legs, and almost knocking Logan's now cold and gross cup of coffee over. It was now almost 6 in the morning, and they were all getting a bit bored.

"I know, Gene. Hopefully we'll hear something soon." Bob said, yawning again.

"I could try to go get an update, if it doesn't seem weird…" Tina suggested.

"Do it!" Gene said, sitting upright in his chair and smiling.

"Sure." Tina said, standing. It had been almost an hour since Gene had told them it was time, and since then they had gotten no word. But they were hoping it would be soon now. All of them were running on adrenaline. It had been almost 4 hours that they'd been here, and no one else was in the living room.

Tina walked past the reception desk and through the double doors. She walked past the Nursery this time, not seeing if there was an inhabitant or not. The ticking of the clock seemed extra loud now. Tina continued down the hall and paused when she got to the door. She didn't hear anything at first, opened it slowly, and was faced with a curtain right behind the door.

Then she heard panting, and who she presumed to be the doctor, telling her sister to push. A moment later, she heard Louise scream, and then silence…followed by a tiny cry.

Tina smiled to herself, and then heard her younger sister's voice, already sounding tearful.

"Oh my God, Logan, it's—"

"It's a girl!" the doctor spoke now.

"Jezebel." Tina heard Logan speak now, sounding breathless. Then she heard Linda sniff and start to cry a little, which was expected.

"Mom, don't cry." Louise said with a sigh.

"I just can't help it, she's my first grandbaby!" Linda said, and then there was another little cry from the baby.

"Okay, dad, you have to cut the cord now— that is, if you can hold your hands still." The doctor said.

She heard Logan sniff. "I'm fine now, I can do it."

"It wont hurt her, will it?" Louise asked. Tina shook her head behind the curtain without being aware of it, and at the same time the doctor said no, as well.

"Okay good, now the nurse go get her cleaned up. Just rest a few minutes." the doctor said, and Tina stepped back out of the room then, eager to pass the news to the others the first one was here.

"Dad, you're a grandpa!" Tina said, upon entering the Waiting Room.

"And I'm an uncle!" Gene cheered, standing up.

"The baby's here?" Bob asked, sitting up. "Boy or girl?"

"Girl, Jezebel." Tina said.

"Let's go see them!" Gene said impatiently.

"I'm not sure if we can all go back there, I'll just go back and ask them."

"I want to see the baby too!" Gene said, crossing his arms.

"You will, maybe just not now." Bob said.

"I didn't see her either yet, Gene, we'll just wait a little longer." Tina said.

"Oh, boo! Alright." he said, and sat back down. Tina sat by him.

"Okay, wait right here, I'll be back." Bob said, walking away.

"Bye, grandpa." Tina called after him, but there was no response from Bob.

Back in the room, the three of them were bonding nicely—Linda, Logan and the baby, that was. Louise was still being taken care of for the after birth junk, and seeing how it was going with the second baby. Her mom and Logan sat right next to her on the bed, though, so it was like she was bonding too.

"Make sure to hold her close and keep her warm, Logan." Louise said, watching them intently from the bed.

Logan was cradling his daughter close and staring down with disbelief at her. She had dark hair like her mother, rosy cheeks, and Logan's nose. Eye color was yet to be defined, but she had a good chance of having either of their eye colors.

"She's alright." he replied, smiling.

"Support her head, Logan, that's very important." Linda said. "Aw, you guys look like pros already."

"It's gonna be double the love here, soon." the doctor said, smiling.

"It better be soon, I just want to see the babies…" Louise said, trailing off.

"What did we decide on for her middle name?" Logan asked then.

Louise turned her head to look at him. "We didn't, but it's Kristen."

"Jezebel Kristen Belcher-Berrybush." Logan said, and smiled. "I like it."

There was a knock at the door then, and in came Bob.

"Here's grandpa." he said with a small smile.

"Bob!" Linda and Louise cried at the same time.

"Hi, how'd it go?" he asked, closing the door quietly behind him.

Linda waved her hand. "Oh, Bobby, it was amazing!" she gushed. "Logan passed out, but besides that, now we're grandparents!" She went to Bob and gave him a huge hug.

"Logan passed out?" Bob asked.

"It was the shock, but now it's okay." he said, smiling.

Bob nodded. "So what's her name?"

"We decided on Jezebel." Louise said

"Isn't it lovely, Bob?"

"Mrs Belcher is the most excited of us all at the moment." Logan said, covering a yawn with his hand.

"It'll hit you guys later, after you've gotten some sleep." Linda said.

"And is the other on the way now?" Bob asked. The doctor, who'd been in the back of the room until now, turned back to then.

"Should be here soon."

"What age do people have to be to come back here? Her other siblings want to visit."

"Visitors can come after the delivery." The doctor said. "We don't want anyone else passing out." This was directed to Logan, who made a face.

"Alright, I'll go tell them. Tell us when the other comes, Lin."

"I will, Bobby. Tell Gene and Tina I love them and will see them soon."

"Congrats, Logan and Louise. I'll see you all later." Bob said, turning to go.

Logan and Linda smiled as he went; Louise panted, having another one, getting closer to having the other.


	25. Chapter 25

_A familiar face appears in this one. _

Bob met up with Gene and Tina again a while later, the two of them still sitting and looking anxious in the waiting room. Gene jumped right up when he saw Bob come through the door again.

"Dad, did you see the baby? How are Logan and Louise? Is mom coming back soon? Answer my questions!" he said, throwing his arms up.

"Calm down, Gene. Yeah, I saw the baby, she's cute. The two of them are doing fine, just waiting for the other baby. And your mom is as cheerful as ever." Bob told them.

"So can we go see them now?" Tina asked.

"Not until the other is born, there can only be one visitor in the room. Plus they don't want anyone else to pass out." Bob said.

"Logan passed out?" Gene asked.

"From the shock, he said. He seems better now, though."

Gene groaned. "But who knows how long this will take? I cant wait any longer!" He sat back down in the chair, and then his stomach growled. "And now I'm hungry too!"

"Breakfast would be a good idea, it's been a long morning." Said Bob, covering a yawn with his hand.

"The coffee is too sweet, but they probably have some good food stuff." Tina chirped.

"Yay, hospital food!" Gene cheered.

"Alright, come on then. Back to the cafeteria." Bob said, turning. Gene and Tina stood to follow him, back through the double doors and by the nursery again. No babies now, but the twins might be there later, though. A wall clock told them it was now almost 7 (6:50). It had almost been 6 hours that they'd been there.

The three of them entered the cafeteria and found it to be almost empty, except for the guy in the back they all immediately recognized.

"Teddy? What are you doing here?" Bob asked his friend, leading the way to his table in the back.

"Bobby? Tina and Gene? I haven't seen you guys in ages!" Teddy replied, putting his newspaper down.

"Where have you been?" Gene repeated, and Teddy frowned.

"My mother's been sick and in the hospital, so I've come to visit her every day." he said.

"Sorry to hear that, Teddy, but why are you here so early today?" Bob asked.

"It's her birthday today and I wanted to bring her breakfast, but she's still asleep." Teddy said, and took a sip of coffee. "But what are you guys doing here this early?"

"Well—" Bob started to tell him, but Tina cut him off

"Dad and Mom are becoming grandparents, Logan and Louise are having twins." she explained. Teddy gaped.

"No way, they got together and are having kids? Twins, no less! Bobby, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"We've been busy, Teddy. If you woulda stopped by the restaurant, we could of caught up."

"Well, how long have you been here? Are you a grandparent yet?"

"Louise got up about two, and we went to get Logan, and got here before three. And one of the twins is here, a girl." Bob explained to his friend.

"Sheesh. How's it feel, Bobby?"

"Different, Teddy. Hasn't hit me yet, but it's starting to feel weird."

"And now we're waiting for the other one, and then are going to see them." Gene added.

"I'll stop by sometime after they're home to visit." Teddy said, picking up his coffee cup again.

"That'd be nice, Teddy."

"And I'll tell Mort, too. Get the old gang back together, eh Bobby?"

"Sounds good."

"Yeah…so Linda's with them, I'm guessing?"

"We're leaving this one to her, yes." Gene answered.

"Good idea. All that birthing stuff, uck. Let Linda and Logan do it."

"Exactly." Bob said, grimacing a little.

"Is the food any good here?" Gene asked, to change the subject.

"I just got coffee, so I'm not sure. But if not, there's a vending machine down the hall." Teddy said.

"Works for me." Gene agreed.

"We want to be awake to see the babies since we've been here so long." Tina said, and yawned.

"I don't blame you guys. Pass them my congrats when you see them, will ya?" Teddy asked.

"Will do, Teddy." Bob said. Teddy nodded and picked up his paper again. Tina and Gene left to get food, and Bob sat with Teddy, who was still reading the paper, and stared at his hands.

His phone rang from it's spot on the bedside table, and Logan, cradling his now decidedly sleeping daughter, glanced over to see who it was.

"Oh my God, it's her again." he whispered. Linda, who'd taken over on helping Louise for the time being, made a face.

"Don't answer, this is more important."

Logan leaned back in the chair, getting comfortable again. "I know, I wasn't going to.

"How'd you leave it with her last night, Logan?" Louise muttered

"I don't remember all of it, but there was yelling…" he said, and sighed. In his arms, the baby shifted and sighed contently. She didn't know the drama around any of this. Just then, the phone rang again, and Logan groaned.

"If she calls one more time after this, I'm gonna answer just to tell her to stop." he said.

"She's not worth—"

"I'm not gonna keep seeing my phone light up with her name while we're here." Logan said, defiantly. "This is ridiculous."

"That's the spirit, Logan, get tough!" Linda said, smiling a little.

Just on cue, the phone rang again, and a few seconds in, he answered.

"What?" he whispered, not friendly.

"Logan? What's wrong?"

He looked at his daughter before answering. "I've had a long night. Guess what? I'm a dad now."

She clicked her tongue. "You mean you're a dad again?"

"No, I don't. I'm a first time dad. Almost two-time, the other is almost here."

"Girl or boy?" she asked.

"Oh, what do you care?"

"I do."

"Girl, Jezebel." he spat, and the baby stirred in his arms. "Now stop calling."

"Oh, did you know that's slang for a woman who sleeps around, a whore?"

"Too bad that's not your name then, huh?"

She was silent a moment. "God, I hate you."

Logan smiled. "Stop calling me then."

"Not till the test comes back saying it's not your kid."

"Bye, then."

"I'll know this week, and I'll call you then."

"Save your call, it's not."

"This isn't over."

"I think it is."

She groaned. "Screw you, Logan." And she smiled as he heard the dial tone; she'd hung up. He set it back on the table and looked up to Linda and Louise.

"What'd she say?" Linda asked.

Logan opened his mouth, but Louise cut him off.

"I want to know, but—" (she made a face) "—I think the other is coming."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** So sorry for the delay with this one! My laptop decided to not work on me for a while. It's been alright, though, because in the mean time, I've written the next few chapters out. Sad to say, this fic is almost over. Apologies on the hiatus of it, but here we go with this next chapter. The chapters will probably be posted at a quicker rate now that summer break has started ;)

The doctor was back in a flash, having stepped out a few moments before the calls, and immidiately got ready for a check.

"How are we doing?" he asked, snapping some gloves on.

"Pretty sure the other is coming now." Louise muttered, bringing her legs up and grimacing. Logan and Linda were standing by the bed, and the first baby was asleep in the cradle by the window.

"Let's just see." the doctor said, sitting at the edge of the bed. "Oh, baby's right there, it's time to push again."

Logan gave her his hand and smiled at her.

"Don't pass out this time, okay?" she asked, between pants.

"I'll do my best." Logan promised.

"And, push!" the doctor said, and Louise took a deep breath, and squeezed Logan's hand.

"You got it." he whispered, suddenly feeling much better than he had during the first one.

"Keep going, that's right." the doctor encouraged, and it went on for another few seconds, until she let the breath out to rest.

No sooner than the push ending did Logan's phone ring again.

"Oh my God, she does not get it." Louise muttered, making a face.

"I'm not gonna bother this time, this is-"

"Yes, what?!"

The two of them were surprised to hear Linda sound so angry. She suddenly turned and looked at Logan.

"Yeah, he's here, but he's a bit busy."

"Someone you dont like, I assume?" the doctor asked quietly.

"You got that right." Logan replied.

"His other baby is being born, that's what's so important, Miss Smart Mouth!" Linda hissed, and Logan couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, push again for me." the doctor said a moment later, and the smile faded temporarily. Louise groaned and Logan counted in his head.

"Keep going, it's alright." he whispered after a moment.

"God, Logan, it hurts..." she muttered, continuing on anyway.

"She's my _daughter_, why would I lie about my own daughter having a baby?" Linda asked, now beginning to pace back and forth.

Louise let the breath out and pushed again, squeezing Logan's hand once more.

"Yes, it's his baby! No, he wouldn't lie about it!"

Suddenly alot was happening at once, Logan realized. And to top it all off:

Louise screamed then, and "I see it, the baby's crowning!" from the doctor.

She stopped pushing and started panting, and turned to Logan.

"Don't...pass out again, okay?" she whispered.

"Nope." he said, feeling good, and leaned over to look. This time his legs didn't turn to rubber, and he saw what he hadn't on the last one, his child crowning.

"Wow, it's right there, Lulu!" he said, grinning.

"That's right, this one is coming fast!" the doctor said, smiling.

From the back of the room, Linda said (with a smile in her voice), "I gotta go, the baby's crowning. Call us in a few days, or dont." and snapped Logan's phone closed, taking her spot by the bed again.

"Nice going, Mrs Belcher." Logan said, still smiling, from across the bed.

"I try." Linda responded back with a smile. "Now lets get this baby out!"

_A while later..._

"Dad? Did we really come from boredom?" Gene asked, tapping Bob's arm. Bob had been zoning out then, this all suddenly hitting him. He didn't hear his son until he tapped his arm a little harder.

"What- oh, yeah." he answered, distractedly.

"Louise was the only one who-"

"Eat your breakfasts, kids." Bob replied, realizing now what they'd asked.

"What's wrong, dad?" Tina asked.

"It's just now hitting me, and I feel old." he replied, taking a sip of coffee, and grimacing.

"You're not gonna have a mid-life crisis, are you? Dye your hair blonde and buy a motorcycle?" Gene asked, a tinge of hopefulness in his voice.

"What? No." Bob said, and sighed.

"So what are you gonna do, dad?" Gene asked, and Bob leaned back in his chair, thinking. Before he could answer, Linda suddenly came through the doors of the waiting room (they'd left Teddy so he could go visit his mom) grinning wildly.

"It's mom!" Tina said, seeing her first.

"There you guys are! We've welcomed twins into our family! And the new parents are doing great!" Linda updated, her hands together across her chest.

"Can we go see them now?" Gene and Tina asked together.

"Almost. Logan is gonna text me when they're settled in the other room." Linda said, sitting in the chair next to Bob, putting her arms around his neck. "Oh, Bobby, we're grandparents!"

"And we're an aunt and uncle!" Gene cheered, throwing his arms up and grinning.

"You guys look good as grandparents." Tina said, looking at her parents, a smile on her face.

"Oh, just wait till you guys see them, they're great!" Linda gushed, hugging Bob. Gene joined the hug, and Tina too, and the Belchers all sat hugging one another in the deserted waiting room on this seemingly beautiful day.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **_More show references. The name was from the Boyz 4 Now episode. And their middle name references, get it? Ah. Go on, keep reading, sorry to distract._

The birthing part was over, and now they were parents to twins. Logan and Louise were finally alone in the room as they marvelled over the babies, the doctor and nurses all gone, along with Linda, for the time being. The first, Jezebel, was sleeping in the cradle next to Logan's chair, and the second, who's name they were currently trying to decide, was laying on his mother's chest with a blanket over him, sucking his thumb. He seemed quite awake and alert.

"Seriously, Logan, what are we gonna name him?" Louise asked in a whisper.

"Harry?" he whispered back, laying back in the chair again.

"My mom would sing him the 'Harry Truman' song until he went crazy." Louise said. "What about Tom?"

"Too short. She can't have a long name and he have a short one." Logan said.

Louise groaned. "If it were two girls we could of named her Melissa, like the cow my dad had to decide whether to save or not."

Logan looked puzzled, he'd never heard that story before. "What happened?"

"It ended up having a cow heart attack. Sad, really." Louise responded with a small smile.

"Oh. Uh, Dakota?" Logan blurted. Louise shuddered.

"That was the name of the guy at that stupid mother-daughter seminar, remember?" she asked.

"Right, I'd forgotten that." Logan said, and sighed. "Why did we not do this before he was born, not in the delivery room?"

"Because no names sounded good!" she whisper-whined.

"We could name him after your dad, Little Bob." Logan suggested with a smile.

Louise sighed. "He doesn't look like a little Bob though. I dont know who he looks like."

She looked down at the baby again. He was still awake, sucking away at his thumb, unaware of the struggle his parents were experiencing at the moment. In his world, everything was a-ok.

"Javier." Logan said.

Louise looked up at him. "What?"

"Javier and Jezebel. Both j's and both pretty easy to say."

"Javier Kurt." Louise milled it over a moment before smiling. "It works."

"Jezebel and Javier, our twins."

"I love them. And I love you, Logan."

"And you're pretty okay too, Lulu."

Louise gave him a gentle punch, smiling, and laid her head on his shoulder. He sighed contentedly and smiled, the room still quiet and peaceful.

(7:30)

A little while later, after the Belchers had all had a bit to eat and a chat, Linda got a text from them.

"Alright, let's go meet them!" Linda said, still cheerful, as she stood.

"Where are they now?" Bob asked, standing with his wife.

"A regular room, Logan gave me the number, so we can—"

"Wait! Let's get those bubblegum cigars they used to give out!" Gene said, excitedly.

"They still make those?" Bob asked. "I haven't seen those since you kids were born."

"Let's do it, Bobby, it'd be nice!" Linda said.

"They sell them in the gift shop." Tina said, pointing to the small shop.

"Alright." He agreed, and followed his wife and Gene as they led them into the small shop. Teddy bears and flowers sat in the windows, cards and small balloons just inside. And on the little table next to the register, sat the boxes of the pink and blue gum cigars. Gene and Linda walked up and picked up two boxes, and Bob and Tina came up behind them.

"Who else can we give them to, though? It's just us." Bob asked.

"We'll give them to Mort and Teddy at the homecoming party tomorrow, and the others, we'll just keep."

"Homecoming party? You're already planning it? They haven't even been parents two hours, Lin."

"I know, Bobby, but I'm excited." she said, taking Gene's box and putting them in front of the clerk. He gave her a tired look, like he'd been here for hours but didn't want to be. Linda paid and they took themselves and the cigars down the hall and to the room, ager as ever to meet the babies and see the parents.


	28. Chapter 28

There was a knock at the door, and Logan, who was fussing with the baby's diaper while Louise watched, amused, from the bed, told whoever it was to come in.

Gene, Linda, Tina and Bob came in, and the new parents both smiled, happy to be with family again. Linda was still beaming. Gene had a blue gum cigar in the corner of his mouth, and Tina was holding one. Bob held a small smile on his face as he came in, and walked over to put the box on the table by the bed next to Logan's phone. It had not rung or made noise since Linda had had a conversation.

"And how are the new parents doing?" Linda whispered, coming over to the bed to stand by her daughter.

"Oh, fine." Louise said, and added with a grin, "except Logan can't figure out how to diaper a baby."

"I dont want to break him, is all." Logan said, sounding close to giving up. Gene walked over, cigar still in place.

"Step aside, Logan, let a pro try." Gene said, gently pushing Logan to the side. Logan went, too tired to protest, and watched Gene.

"It's a boy!" Gene said, gently grabbing the baby's legs and lifting them. "Barely." He slid the diaper under the baby and then easily fastened it. Logan blinked.

"Nice job, Gene." Tina said, appearing by his side. "Hey, he's got Logan's eyes."

"He does." Gene agreed, smiling. Then he turned to Logan and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll do it next time...dad."

"That looked so easy." Logan said, bemused.

"Gene's never done it before." Tina said.

"I have too done it before! Remember the flour sack that was supposed to be my child in class?"

"The one you fell on? No, sorry, the _two_ you fell on?" Tina said, grinning.

"Yeah, well, before I fell on them, I changed the diaper with my partner. So there, I have done it before."

"Well, you can practice all you want with them when you're over at our house, just know that." Logan said with a grin.

"You got it- hey, wait a second!" Gene said, but Logan and Tina were already laughing.

Bob and Linda were marvelling over the first one with Louise.

"Hello, my grandbaby!" Linda said in baby-talk. And then normally, "Aw, Bobby, it's like when ours were born!"

"I'd forgotten how small newborns were." Bob replied, still smiling.

"We've got a whole party planned for you and your brother, just wait!" Linda said in baby-talk again. "Our friends will all be there-"

"Oh yeah, we saw Teddy in the cafeteria." Bob said.

"Wow, it's been a while since we've talked to him. How's he doing?" Louise asked.

"Sounded pretty good. He comes to visit his mother in the hospital every day."

"I haven't seen Teddy since the Bikers came to the restraunt." Logan said, smiling at the memory.

"We're looking forward to it." Louise said, and yawned.

"We'll leave and let you guys rest in a while." Linda said, kissing the baby's forehead.

"We have kids now, there's no such thing as rest." Logan said, and covered a yawn with his hand.

"You've been up for ages! New parents need their rest. The babies can go to the nursery for a while." Linda said. The new grandmother in her was showing already.

"I guess." Louise agreed, and Logan nodded.

"Maybe we can come back after you've napped and recooperated." Gene said.

"We'll be able to go home tomorrow, so..."

"So we will see you then. Get some sleep, you two. Sorry, you four." Linda said.

"There's four of us now. That's weird." Louise said, glancing at Logan. He shrugged.

"Alright, well, congrats again." Bob said, smiling. The two of them grinned.

"See you tomorrow!" Gene said, and fake-punched Logan's arm.

"Bye." Tina said, leaning over the bed to give her sister a hug. Louise gave a hug back, a bit awkwardly, but meaningful.

"Ah, I'm just so happy for you guys!" Linda said, and threw her arms around Logan. He was a bit surprised, but nevertheless hugged her back, smiling.

"Thanks for being here." he whispered to her.

"Glad to be." Linda whispered back. "See you guys later."

She let go of Logan, and gave them one more smile before turning to leave, Bob, Tina and Gene right behind. It was now almost 8 am.


	29. Chapter 29

_I had to write out the chapters when my laptop wasn't working, and this was as far as I got due to finals. But now that classes are out for summer and we're about to go on vacation, I can write the next ones and post when we get home! Sorry this one is so short...but more coming next week, stay tuned. :)_

A little while later, after the twins had been kissed and sent off to the nursery for first baths and assessments, the two were finally alone again. It had been such a long night/morning. The two of them were snuggled in the bed together, back-to-belly, Louise in front. They were faced towards the window. It was pretty peaceful.

"How you doing, Lulu?" Logan whispered. Louise had been on the brink of sleep then, and startled a little.

"Sore, exhaused." she muttered, and yawned again. Logan put his forehead against the back of her hat, which had somehow remained untouched throughout the delivery.

"I can imagine, even though you being tired is rare."

"I just had twins."

"Yeah, I was there." Logan replied, smiling to himself. "It's no wonder you're tired."

"How are you doing, Logan?"

"Tired, excited. We have twins."

Now Louise smiled to herself.

"Say it again."

"I'm tired?"

"We have twins."

"That's right, we have twins." Logan said.

"Weird." Louise said. She suddenly shifted and Logan moved his hand away to see what she was doing. She was slowly and gently turning over so she could face him. Once she turned, she snuggled close to him, her belly against his, her head under his chin, the ears folded back. Louise closed her eyes and sighed.

"Thanks for stealing my ears back then."

He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, too.

"Why?"

"We wouldnt of gotten close, otherwise." she muttered. He smiled.

"Ssh, go to sleep now, four ears." he said, softly.

"With four ears, I could ignore you twice as hard." she muttered, and smiled to herself.

The two of them fell into a much-needed sleep soon after this.


	30. Chapter 30

_My excuse for not updating sooner? Being lazy. Sorry, folks._

The Belchers got back home a while later, parking right in front of the dark restraunt. Bob's Burgers would probably remain closed the rest of today and tomorrow, due to the personal family buisness.

"Well, that was something." Bob said, turning the car off and then opening his door.

"You could say that again, dad!" Gene said, closing his door and covering a yawn with his hand.

"All of you go up and get some sleep, you need it. I'll join you in a while." Linda said.

"Lin, you need it too." Bob said.

"I'm running on adrenalin, Bobby! I'll be back before you guys wake up."

She hugged Bob and took the keys from him. He tried to take them back, but knew Linda wouldn't stop. He kissed her cheek.

"Be careful and come home soon, okay?"

"I will...grandpa."

Bob groaned.

"See you later."

Linda watched as Bob unlocked the door and followed Tina and Gene inside. But just before he closed the door, Bob turned back and waved once more. She smiled and waved back from the car. He closed the door and Linda started the car. She mentally began making a list in her head for the things she was about to go out and get.

_Balloons, cookies, punch...and we'll invite Mort, Teddy, and maybe Ginger..._

Her phone vibrated on the seat next to her, and she saw it was a new photo message from Gene. She was a bit hesitant to open it, due to some of the things he'd sent her, but did, and quickly saw she didn't have to worry.

It was a picture of their kitchen table, with a box of cereal atop it, and a green towel sitting next to it. Linda immidiately knew.

_She had gotten up around 1:20, and found Louise sitting at the table in her bathrobe, writing something on a paper in front of her. _

_"What are you doing up, Louise? It's late." _

_"I-I think it might be time, mom." she had muttered, and pushed the paper over to show Linda. It was a time table, the times about 5 minutes apart. _

_"When did you start noticing them?" _

_"You know when we went for that day out and left Logan here? The day after that, I noticed thy were coming, but randomly. And Logan and I had a fight yesterday and after he told me to leave, I felt them more frequent. And I didn't go to sleep, I stayed up and read the book again and it said I should start timing them and now they're about 5-7 minutes, and so I think they might be coming soon-"_

_Louise finished, and then grimaced. "Here's one now..."_

_"Alright, Louise, just breathe." Linda said, putting her hand over her daughter's._

_"Write the time down..." Louise muttered through gritted teeth. Linda squinted towads the clock, and noticed Gene standing in the doorway. _

_"Gene? What are you doing?" _

_"Oh, hi, mom. I woke up hungry, so I'm going to get some cereal. What are you doing?" _

_"Sitting with your sister. It might-"_

_"Forget the cereal, Gene! It might be time!" Louise cut in._

_"Really? Well, I'll eat fast, right out of the box..." _

_He scooted behind Linda's chair and opened a cupboard and had grabbed a box of cereal. He opened the top and reached in for a handful. Louise let out a little moan she slowly stood, suing the chair to help her. _

_"Is the bag here?" Linda asked, watching Louise closely._

_"It's at home, but Logan can bring it."_

_"So do you really think this could be it?" Gene asked, around a mouthful of cereal._

_He was answered a moment later, when his sister let out another little moan, and the sound of water being poured on the floor met all their ears. Louise was gripping the back of the chair, and took a deep breath._

_"Yeah, Gene, I think it's time now."_

_"Gene, go get your dad and Tina, we have to go!" Linda said, springing into action. _

_"We need to call Logan." Louise said, starting to sound nervous._

_"We'll get it all figured out, don't worry." Linda assured her, but was now starting to feel nervous herself. Bob and Tina had come back with Gene less than 5 minutes later, and they were off._

They'd been off so fast, they had barely time to clean up in the kitchen, which is what Linda was looking at. She'd do it later. It felt like that had happened so long ago. Linda was smiling when she drove the car away from in front of Bob's and went out to do her errands. There was alot to do in little time to do so.

Logan woke up a little after 1, and blinked in the afternoon light. Louise was now turned away from him, not snuggled into him like when they fell asleep. He kissed the back of her head and slowly sat up, and got out of bed. He stretched, and saw the light on his phone was blinking.

He had two messages, one from Linda and one from the ex. The texts were a few minutes apart. Logan decided to open the one from Linda first.

_"Hope you guys are doing well! Can't wait until you come home! Love you guys lots."_

He could hear the excitement in her voice, and smiled. He couldn't wait to go home, either.

His smile faded a bit after a moment when he remembered his other text.

_"I'll know by tomorrow who's it is. Pick up my call, maybe?"_

"Maybe." he muttered, closing the text. He looked to the window, where a slight breeze was blowing the trees, but it looked like an awesome day anyway. Part of him would of liked to go outside, but he didn't want to leave Louise too long. He looked back at her, sleeping peacefully.

It then occured to him they hadn't seen the twins since this morning. He wondered how he could go about getting them back.

Louise awoke to the sound of Logan's voice, whispering. She couldn't make out every word, but it sounded like he was talking to the twins, either both or just one.

"...We'll try not to "mom" and "dad" it all up. Don't worry, I think we'll be cool parents."

Thee was a pause, and Louise listened.

"I still can't believe we got twins. I mean, we weren't even trying for a baby. We were playing a new game, and-"

Louise cleared her throat, and Logan stopped.

"You're awake, Lulu?"

"I am, Logan."

"How long?"

Louise turned over in bed to face him. "Long enough. You think we'll be cool parents?"

Logan smiled back. "I do." He was holding their little boy this time, who seemed to be intently watching him.

"I hope so. Now bring them over here, no baby hogging."

Logan got up carefully and walked to the bed, handing him off to Louise. A moment later he snuggled in bed with the first one. The four of them were a bit cramped, but nevertheless comfortable.

"I still can't believe you passed out." Louise said after they got comfy.

"Oh, that."

"Was it really that bad?"

"It was just because it'd happened so fast."

"Better now, though?"

"Now that they're both here and we've napped, yes."

"Good."

"So your mom texted me she can't wait for us to get home. Oh, and my stupid ex will probably know tomorrow who's kid it is."

"Not you."

"Not me." he agreed, and sighed.

"Nevermind. We're going home with twins tomorrow. She's the least of our worries at the moment." Louise said.

"Yeah. Alright, well, lets bond now."

And so they did for the rest of the day.


	31. Chapter 31

_Okay, now I'm really sorry I didn't update in so long, I really have no excuse (except maybe for summer and getting into Homestuck) but now I'm gonna try to make the last few chapters long and make up for not posting, so here we go c: I had this one partially written out from the Fourth of July, based loosely on the party we had. _

The next day dawned bright and cool, and it seemed a perfect day for them to take the babies home. They were released after noon (after the babies had gotten all the newborn tests done and everything), and proud grandparents Linda and Bob were there to pick them up.

Logan and Louise both carried a carseat and the precious cargo to the Belcher's car, where Bob and Linda were. Linda was looking cheerful as usual, and even Bob had more happy than usual.

"Aw, there they are!" Linda exclaimed, coming to the two to help with the seats.

"Here they are." Louise agreed, "same as yesterday."

"They've already changed!" Linda said. "Just overnight."

They had a little trouble with the seats at first, but once one of them was secure, the other was cake. And soon enough, they were headed home...to Bob and Linda's.

"So this isn't gonna be a really big party, is it?" Louise asked.

"Ah, not too big. But since we didn't have a baby shower, we had to do something! But if you guys need to take a rest, you can use our room."

* * *

It was chaotic from the moment they opened the apartment door. Both babies had gotten upset in the car, and they couldn't be consoled with singing. They were wailing when Bob opened the door, and to make matters worse, Gene was blocking the hallway, bending over to pick up what looked like an entree they were going to eat.

"Gene, you can't just drop and then pick up food and expect people to eat it later!" Linda said, leading the way. She had one of the crying babies in her arms, and had to maneuver her way around Gene, while trying to avoid stepping on the food.

"Well, lets get pizza then, like I said earlier!" he said, looking up from the floor at his mom.

"Coming through!" Louise said, pushing past her brother. She only had the bag, no crying baby.

Gene stood and watched as Logan, who had the other baby, walked by. He went slow, like Linda. Bob brought up the rear, carrying pink and blue balloons from outside that Linda had prepared for the homecoming.

"Where's Tina?" he asked as he passed his son.

"She went to the store for more cups, because she thought we'd run out for some reason." Gene said, and bent to resume picking up food.

"That's rediculous, I bought twice as many cups as we probably need in the first place." Linda said, going over to the couch and sitting down with the baby. She wailed again, and Linda got right back up.

"I don't know, we can ask her later. Why are they crying so hard?"

"Babies cry for all kinds of reasons." Linda said, rocking the baby a little bit.

"It's because of the shots, the doctor said they'd get upset." Logan said.

"I knew we shouldn't of agreed to that! I knew it!" Louise said, dropping the bag by the couch and going to stand by Logan.

"They need it before they can leave the hospital, we had no choice. They'll be fine in a few hours."

"Yeah, but how would _you_ like to be a day old and get your foot pricked with a needle? That sounds pretty shitty to me!"

"Ssh, okay, it's alright." Logan wrapped an arm around Louise, now pouting.

"These hormones _suck_." she groaned. "One minute I'm happy, one minute I'm angry, and-"

"Why dont you guys just go take a rest in our room, get yourselves and the babies settled in?" Linda broke in.

"That's a good idea. Bring her in the room, will you?" Logan asked Linda, who nodded.

"Come on Lulu, lets get settled."

"I still think it must suck getting pricked in the foot." Louise muttered, picking the bag up and following her mother and Logan to the back room. Bob and Gene were left in the room, and Gene had again resumed his duties at the floor.

"Just sweep the rest up, I'll order pizza." he said, and Gene finally stopped.

* * *

A little while later, when the babies had been quieted and Louise had also calmed down, Linda led them back into the living room for the party. Teddy and Mort had arrived, and the place had been decorated with even more balloons.

"You really didn't have to do this much, mom. It's-"

"Nonsense, Louise. It's not everyday you welcome twins to the family." Linda said with a smile.

"Well, we appreciate it." Logan said, smiling back at her.

"Now go have some pizza and punch. Oh, look, the guests have arrived!" Linda said, and went off to greet the family friends.

"Are you alright now?" Logan whispered, walking close to Louise.

"Fine. But I just dont feel like interacting that much, okay?"

"Alright, just dont start a conversation with Teddy then."

"I'll try."

"Hey, there they are, the happy couple!" Teddy said, once he laid eyes on them. Louise groaned quietly.

"Hey, Teddy."

"It's been so long, Louise! I talked to your dad in the hospital yesterday morning a little bit, and now here we are! How are the babies doing, he said it was twins?"

"Twins, yeah. We just got them to sleep, actually."

"Aww. Well, I'm glad to be able to see you guys again."

"Good to see you, too."

"Now I've gotta go tell your dad something. Talk to you guys later." and with that, Talky Teddy left them.

"He's a nice guy, that Teddy." Logan said, watching Teddy walk excitedely over to where Bob and Gene were.

"He is. We've known him forever. Well, since we were little." Louise said.

"Alriiiiight, it's time for Charades, everyoneee!" Linda suddenly announced behind them. She had a deck of cards and an egg timer.

"Let's do it!" Gene yelled from across the room.

"That's my boy!" Linda said. She walked past Logan and Louise and sat at the couch, laying the cards and egg timer in front of her. "Gather round, everyone!"

"Quick, lets go check on the babies so we don't get-"

"Louise, Logan, come on! Charades!" Linda called, grinning.

"Uhm, we're going to check on the babies-"

"They're fine! C'mon, Logan, you first."

He glanced at Louise, who shrugged, and then went to sit next to Linda. She gave him a card, and he glanced at it, making a confused face.

"Who's-"

"Ah, ah ah! You need to act it out!" Linda said.

"But Mrs Belcher, I don't know who it is."

"Fine, I'll do it then!" she said, grabbing the card from Logan and standing up. Gene turned the timer over and the time began.

In the end, no one could (or would) guess it. It was Tom Sellek. Figures.

When Teddy was to go, Logan felt his phone vibrate.

"It's probably her. Lets put this matter to bed." Louise whispered, and pulled Logan away to her parents bedroom. In the hallway, he answered, just as Teddy's turn at charades began.

"What?" he answered again, still unfriendly. He slumped against the wall as he listened, looking at Louise. She awaited his reponse.

"Ha, I told you." he said, and broke into a grin. Louise smiled too.

"No, because I told knew you were cheating. Oh, don't pull that." he listened again, rolling his eyes a couple times.

"Okay, so it's done. I have a wonderful girl and we've just had twins. I'm...sorry it didn't work out with us, but-" he was apparenly cut off, and smirked.

"Yeah, I know. Alright. Well, I hope things work out for you. Bye."

He waited another second and hung up, with a sigh.

"So?" Louise asked, anxiously. Logan looked at her, and grinned.

"It's not mine, and she apologized. She said she was sorry for calling you names and also wished the best for us."

Louis threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, the smile still on his face.

"And we'll probably never hear from her again. It's over."

"I love you so much."

"And I, you."

She pulled away and kissed him, the two of them still hugging, and suddenly someone cleared their throat close by. It was Linda.

"I'm glad it's all worked out with you guys. Now, if you'll come with me, we can cut the cake." she said, softly.

Logan and Louise followed, holding hands, the smiles still on their faces.


	32. Chapter 32

_The second to last chapter, because this needed to be here. The last one will be an epilogue sort of one. c: _

Louise suddenly awoke in the dark, and rolled over in bed. She immidiately noticed Logan wasn't next to her, but she could hear his voice just outside the bedroom, low and...was he singing? She pushed the blanket back and swung her legs out of bed, and looked at the crib. Only one of it's inhabitants was there, their little boy. Suddenly, she knew where Logan was, and smiled. She tiptoed to the door, and opened it quietly.

In the dim light, she saw Logan, clad in a fresh white shirt and boxers, with their tiny, bunny-hatted princess looking over his shoulder, a pacifier in her mouth. Logan's back was turned to her, but she heard him yawn, then hum a few lines before beginning to mumble Linda's "Harry Truman" song under his breath to the baby.

_Here goes the hair, there goes the hair, where is Harry Truman?_

_He's dead in the ground, dead in the ground, dead dead dead..._

Louise smiled from the doorway, and she was still smiling when Logan turned around, now facing her, and paused.

"What are you doing up, Lulu?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

He yawned again before answering, "She woke up and I was trying to get her back to sleep."

"I got up because I woke up and you weren't in bed."

"I think she's almost ready to go back to bed now."

"Should I feed her? You can't exactly do that, and it's probably why she got up."

"Yeah, sure."

He came down the hall and moved the baby, preparing to hand her off to her mother. But she got fussy before leaving her father's arms, and Logan held her close to him again.

"She sure does like you." Louise said with a smile.

"I'm a pretty likeable guy, or so I've been told."

"Can babies pick favorites?" Louise asked.

"Oh, I'm hardly her favorite. You feed and change and rock her, I'd assume you were their favorite."

"But even in the hospital. She didn't fuss as much with you."

"When did they fuss? They slept most of the time in the hospital."

"Yeah, well..."

In Logan's arms, the baby yawned, her pacifier dropping onto the floor with a small bounce, and she closed her eyes. She fell asleep just like that.

"That was easy. Now _we_ can go to sleep." Logan whispered.

Louise yawned, and nodded. "Sleep sounds nice."


	33. Chapter 33

_Epilogue, monologue-y type. So bittersweet, and probably lame. Sorry :b_

The twins grew fast, almost too fast for everyone's liking. But that's usually how it was with kids. They learned to walk at the same time, on the same day. Bob and Linda had come to visit and as the four of them were sitting on the couch, the twins crawled over and pulled themselves up on their grandparents legs, and then before they could get a camera, they were off and walking. Louise and Linda had cried.

They discovered Gene's keyboard on Halloween, and the three of them had spent that night playing different keys, coming up with all sorts of sounds, until the twins had both collapsed, their small hands still on the keyboard.

Tina was away at college, but when she came to visit during winter, she was shocked and sad to see how big they had gotten. The twins had started babbling, not quite forming words or sentences. That changed on Christmas Eve, when the babbling somehow came together and formed "mama", to Louise's delight. By New Year's Eve, "dada" had followed, and Logan had given them high fives.

In January, Gene went off to college, too. He and Tina were at the same college, the little community one in the city. Logan still worked occasionally at the restaraunt, and Louise eventually found work. Linda baby-sat during the day and the twins soon came to love her visits, which always brought tons of hugs and kisses and the occasional Linda song).

All in all, life for all of them changed tons after the twins came, but they wouldn't change it or go back.

TH3 3ND.


End file.
